The Chronicles of the Sorceress
by periberi
Summary: Rinoa reflects on Squall and Quistis. oneshot, Squall/Quistis
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of the Sorceress**

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Entry errr.. 16?_

_My Quarters_

_10:08 pm_

Should I wear my hair differently like... put it up?

This is frustrating. Before, and that's like a month ago, I never really cared on how I look. Somebody always says I'm pretty the way I am, not that I needed to be told and complimented. Goodness, whoever cares? It's not like you're going to be killed if you're not pretty, or charming or whatever words that associate well with beauty. Real beauty anyway, comes from within.

I somehow disagree though. Some people are lucky enough that their real beauty comes twofold, within and outside. Should I name one? Really, should I?

If vanity is the devil's favorite sin, then I'd probably be burned at stake in hell right this very moment.

But then… just this moment. I'll try to let it pass. Keyword: try.

Whatever made me think about these very absurd thoughts again? Ahh, that incident in the corridor. Yes, that must be it. I mean, what else could be? Nothing much happened today; Zell's just so gloomy that there are no hotdogs served today, Selphie's being her usual perky self, Irvine... well, still never taking that lady-charmer smile off his face, Seifer and I dined together for three full meals. (That's a first.) Squall… I never saw him today. And then there was Quistis. And that lobby incident.

Blast that lobby incident.

Blast that really. I was innocently heading to the cafeteria to meet Seifer for dinner. I had no choice; the most convenient, not to mention fastest way to my destination was the busiest, blast-that lobby. I know I mentioned the word 'busy' here but then imagine my horror when it seemed like there were more people that time than the usual. It would never have struck me given that yeah, that blast-it lobby is always busy, but it was… odd. But then who cares?

I should have done so.

I then made my way through the slow-moving crowd with a lot of squeezing here and there until there was enough breathing space for me. (One advantage of my height.) Then, just at an arm's length away from me, a tall lady was walking calmly; maybe she was also headed to the cafeteria. Her deliberate walk would never have bothered me at all, but, "HURRY, for Hyne's sake!", my mind was screaming. Whew. Of course, I hadn't blurted that out loud, that would be too impolite of me; besides, I don't own that blast-it lobby (I never wished) so I resolved to overtake her.

Only to find out that it would make me look back and affirm that my eyes were in no means deceiving me.

Bear with me, I'm recalling this from memory…

"_Quistis?" Yeah, it was her,_

"_Oh, Rinoa! I didn't see you pass by." I overtook her, obviously. She wouldn't notice._

"_Uh-huh. I squeezed my way through." I was responded with a light laugh._

"_Quistis?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You don't mind me asking, do you?"_

"_Ask what?"_

_The obvious._

"_Why is your hair down? Any occasion worth letting it that way?"_

_A laugh. A very hearty laugh. Oh, I can feel the Trepies swoon._

"_No."_

"_I'm lost."_

"_Well, is it that bad? Don't worry Rin, I'm not going to get angry or anything, if you don't like it, then that's fine with me, that's how you see it, I got nothing to do with it." A smile._

"_No! Oh no, not that Quisty, I mean, yeah, you look quite different, but honestly, either way, you're beautiful. I have a bunch of living people to prove that," I said, pointing to the swarm of people nearby._

_She laughed again. (She's so happy, that's really great.) "Thanks, but you see, this –she pointed at her hair—was unintentional. Apparently, somebody took my clip," she said shrugging._

"_You have very bad stalkers." I answered with a genuine smile. _

"_Squall's not among them."_

_What!_

"…_.I'm lost." I said. Honestly, what does Squall had to do with this?_

_Besides, Squall's not among the bad, not among the stalkers or not among the bad stalkers?_

"_You heard me. He took it." She said simply._

"_Hahahaha. I never knew he was gay Quisty! Goodness, since when?" I had to say that to block unwanted thoughts inside my head._

_It was her turn to laugh. Oh I can really feel the Trepies plus the stalker swoon._

"_He's not gay. You of all people, should know that."_

_What the hell was that supposed to mean! We're over. (And I'm not entirely over that fact yet. She's not helping.)_

"_People change."_

_Silence._

"…_So, why did he take it from you?" I asked._

"_Hmm, I don't know. Remind me to ask him later, would you?" She smiled again._

_The wind blew, and I noticed just then how more beautiful Quistis looked with her blonde hair down. I am never much into art, but she and her hair blown by the wind would have been a very good subject to paint in canvas._

"…_No need. I think I already know."_

"_Really? Then what?" She looked at me fully._

_I took a deep breath._

"…_He liked it that way." _

_And everybody else too. _

_She smiled at me and halted from our walk. By the looks of it, she was headed to the other direction._

"_You know him too well." At that being said she turned on her heel and walked away._

Well, not anymore Quistis.

Not anymore. Somebody else does now.

…Oh, I just noticed I have a very good memory. That's nice. Nicer than letting my hair get pulled up.

xxx Rinoa

_**end**_

A/N: I'm so happy! This idea popped up when I was on my ride going home. I just hope I did justice on the idea though, so I'd really appreciate it if you click the submit review button down there, any comment you feel like saying will do. Thanks a lot for those who took time to read and review. And yeah, I'm planning to do multiple diary entries! So, please review, and if you have ideas, go and share it! Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_Entry 18 (entry 17's worth skipping)_

_Selphie's Dorm_

_2!6 pm _

Am I bothered?

I really have nothing left to do for today. It's just two in the afternoon and I already feel like tucking in my quarters and sleep. Not only it will give the luxury of putting my body to rest, but that will also block any unwanted thoughts from my mind…

…which are the things I usually write here.

I really want to sleep. But then, being the good friend that I am, I promised to give Selphie a company for the time being; Irvine's away with Seifer and Hyne knows when they are going to get back. But the thing is…

…she's asleep. Agh, remind me again why I'm here in the first place?

_Sigh. _I want to sleep but sleep doesn't want me for now. And they say when one isn't enchanted by the spell to doze off; one is being troubled by one's thoughts. Sometimes I wish I had that power given that I am sorceress.

It's not healthy to be troubled by your thoughts at all. And say, unwanted thoughts at that.

Those unwanted thoughts drift to only two persons in my mind.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at them or anything. We're all cool, no pressure at all. We're friends, aren't we?

Scratch that. We _three_ are friends, aren't we? But those _two_…

Am I bothered by it?

Maybe just that lunch time. (Wait that was just lunch a while ago!) I remember myself seated between Zell and Seifer, who at that time was getting his food. Irvine and Selphie were seated opposite us and beside them is a space large enough to occupy two more people. We were waiting for _SquallandQuistis_ (they should be regarded as one for one doesn't come without the other) to come and eat with us. They were also getting their food at that time and of course, it took them more time to do so since they arrived late from a meeting.

I knew I had lost the appetite to eat since sleep seemed to be inviting me to join him. Maybe I should have really considered his invitation and didn't stay any longer.

I propped my elbows on the table as we waited for the rest, until SquallandQuistis came and sat opposite each other; Quistis beside Zell and Squall beside Irvine.

They were talking about missions.

Honestly, whenever they are with us any given time, they seem to always talk about missions. I'm beginning to think those are just codenames for whatever things they wanted to keep in private but couldn't. (Is Dollet close to…darling perhaps?)

Now, that is pathetic.

But then, yeah, they were really talking about missions. What was just so extraordinary about their mission-talking-during-lunch-time was that…

…they were exchanging food.

No! Not in that sense! Not that "too close, too sappy" kind. They were after all, sitting opposite to each other. What they did was whatever Quistis didn't like in her tray, she'll put it on Squall's with a **clean** fork and vice versa. And we, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and I, were under the impression that they have been doing that for quite a long time now.

It seemed…natural.

Maybe that was the whopping effect of all the missions.

And honestly, we stared dumbly at them and still nothing happened. They were too engrossed in the food exchange and the mission talk. Until Seifer announced his presence by spilling a glass of juice in my dress.

What a nice way to do it.

But somehow, that did it.

SquallandQuistis looked up from what they were doing and there was an awkward silence (I never really knew where that came from). Then we resumed eating as if nothing happened!

Oh, Sleep, why had you forsaken me?

Thank Hyne though, I never really felt lunch. Quite literally and metaphorically. Or maybe I was just too engrossed in my food too that I was just shaken awake from my trance by Quistis telling us she had to go for her next class. Quistis alone.

But then Squall had to attend a meeting too after lunch and luckily, the conference room was on the same hall as Quistis' classroom.

So, like some kind of natural law, it was SquallandQuistis (again) who left first for their personal concerns.

Then the talk came in.

"_So, what do you think is the real score?" It was Selphie, the gossip queen, who asked that._

_Everybody on the table turned and looked at her, as if we were all thinking about the same thing, and she just had the guts to blurt it out loud._

"_I think they're seriously…committed," Irvine answered, and I noticed how quite sure he was with his notion. _

"_I think they're not!" said Zell defiantly, as if he's some kind of a jealous Trepie. That's impossible though; hotdogs were his first love. _

_Seifer had the best answer ever. He just had to say, "I think…they're married."_

_Everybody choked on their drinks._

_Then, everybody laughed except for the two of us. It was then I noticed that he was serious of his answer, but then he also believed it was too farfetched. _

"_How about you, Rinoa? Any thoughts?"_

_Silence._

"…_I think they're in love."_

Am I bothered by that fact?

Am I bothered by that fact at all?

Or maybe it was just the lunch. Or maybe it was sleep inviting me in. Maybe it was the mission talks and the food exchange. Maybe I was just in love with somebody else. Or maybe it was just that _he's_ in love with somebody else.

And I can't let it go yet.

Not yet.

Yeah, maybe that's it. I love Seifer, I'm no longer in love with Squall, but I just can't bear the thought that maybe…he's already in love with someone else.

Just as I am.

That's why I'm bothered.

…Wait, am I bothered?

Yes, I am.

Oh, sleep.

_xxx Rinoa_

_**end**_

A/N: Just another thought in my head. Please read and review. My special thanks to Cailin Skylark, Linette, Krigersk, cha and to all who viewed, read, and hit my page. Thanks a lot! Till next time! Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entry...21 (a break from too much Seifer-babble, not that I mind)_

_11:36 (counting down minutes before lunch...)_

_random table at the cafeteria_

While everybody else finds it all obscure, I, on the other hand, find it intriguing enough.

The rumors regarding the "Commander's Lioness" a.k.a "TRIM: Trepies' Recent Integrated Member" had spread like wildfire for the past weeks, not that I really blame anyone of it, but then, you can't really blame the persons involved either.

Trust me, throw them all sorts of missions, council meetings, Garden-related issues they'll manage but something along the lines of public display of affection, nah, they'd probably rather take a repeat of the life-threatening SeeD field exam.

Well, maybe not, but close enough to it.

So it all comes down to the conclusion that maybe the culprit behind its dissemination was among us, the inner circle, or maybe everyone on the outer circle does notice the same thing too and we prefer to be just nonchalant about it.

Selphie firmly believes on the latter. I wonder.

As for the persons in question, they'd probably prefer it mixed. Not entirely obvious, and not entirely nonchalant either. Just right.

I, on the other hand, find it very, very intriguing. Indeed.

...Intrigue kills.

And when I was just a breath short, the answer came to me like some divine intervention from Hyne.

Just this morning...

As usual, I had no itineraries whatsoever planned for today. I offered Selphie some help for the upcoming Garden activity, with serious warnings that there is no more sleep involvement in the middle of work, and she was so pleased about it, but then we'd probably start the planning later in the afternoon. So the whole morning, I just walked Angelo throughout the place, and enjoyed every bit of my free time.

Irvine ran fast to me, and inside I pitied him a bit because, goodness, it's just around 7:45 in the morning and I could have swore then and there by the looks of him that he had already burned all his body fats with the strenuous work he was dealing with at that time.

And being the good friend that I am, I didn't think twice when he asked me to bring some confidential matters to Squall as a favor.

Again, inside me, I pitied myself because I was given a very nice way to start the day.

Too much of the free time idea really.

I dragged myself to wherever Squall was during that time, he was not on his office, not on his dorm either...thoughts were forming in my mind...but then good thing, just in time, I saw him by the lobby where the biggest conference hall was situated.

There was a meeting of course. High ranking people from every corner of the planet.

I went to him since the meeting has obviously not started yet, but somebody pushed me out of my way. A gruff and strict usher most likely, he told me that the place is restricted only to people who have authority. I patiently told him that I'd just hand something to our dear commander over there, but then he gave me a sharp look and told me to get lost.

I was seriously debating in my head if Angelo needs a bite, or much more appealing, my powers need some exercise and this man in front of me is the closest target that could be.

But then, I'd rather not waste my day for him.

So I stalked off, and resolved to tell Irvine the incident as to why I wasn't able to do his favor. While I'm on my way in finding him, I saw Quistis passed by and an idea struck me.

Again, inside me, I pitied myself why I hadn't thought of it earlier.

I approached her and greeted her warmly. I somehow noticed that she got up at the wrong side of the bed. Hopefully, with all the luck in the world, I hoped that she got up at the wrong side of **her** bed.

If otherwise, I'd die. I must admit, that wouldn't be the nicest thing to say to me these days and counting.

Anyway, back to where I was supposed to be...

_"Is anything wrong? You don't seem so fine..." I was worried, honestly. _

_Don't say that please. Not that thought. No, no. **NO**._

"_It isn't just one of lucky days," she said resignedly. I almost wanted to push the issue further, just to know, what I needed to know, if ever, but she cut me to it._

_"I went out of my room to eat and forgot my keycard inside! Isn't that great?" Despite how worse the situation seemed to be, we still laughed at it. _

_Whew._

_"So, even if my class starts late today, like around 11, I'm forced to get up early and find Squall," she said, while I unconsciously stared at her outfit (clearly in a sexy sleeping wear) and just then, felt my ears perk up with the sudden mention of a name._

_What! Was she trying to seduce him so early in the morning? _

_She must have noticed my abrupt expression change that she asked me what had gone into me. I returned it with the question of what she needed Squall for._

_Until it knocked me, a mental note to head, that regardless of the truth of the rumors, our situations have apparently reversed. _

_Argh._

_"He has a spare key card to my room." _

_Okay, that's enough answer for everything._

_"Or rather, he knows an access to all the spare key cards to the rooms."_

_She said that very much carefully._

_"Good! Then, you could also help me since I **NEED** him too," I said that, with stress at the word NEED._

_Unfortunately for me, it seemed not to have the effect I was expecting._

_I explained to her everything, the situation with that usher again and all that, and how in the world she might help me and get my task over and done with._

_And maybe, it wasn't certainly the best thing to do since she apparently was still clad in her sexy outfit that was putting me directly to my grave. I had to be thankful though that the students were still indulged in their slumber and Quistis was still in safe zone and that she could use her misfortune to charm the usher, make him nervous and let us in the forbidden lobby._

_That worked._

_But only at first._

_"But you see, dear Instructor, that the meeting has already started," the mean usher explained to Quistis with all due respect._

_"And you failed to see, dear usher, that the person we are looking for is just standing there, looking like a bloody post," (for me: handsome bloody post) "and that we wouldn't even take five minutes of his bloody time so could you, just, let us pass?" Quistis countered back and I could feel the tension thickening._

_"As much as I like you Instructor, I'd rather lose you than my precious job," he said apologetically._

_My comment: The number of Trepies, living or dead, has increased exponentially over the past years, therefore I conclude that you're negligible to be counted._

_"What time did the meeting start and when is it expected to end?"_

"_At exactly eight and eleven sharp, Instructor."_

_"I believe there is an ongoing break."_

_The usher looked at her oddly._

_"Why else would he be standing outside?" Quistis asked him._

_"Because...it's cold inside the hall."_

_That earned a not-so-weak punch from the clearly pissed off Quistis._

_She passed him effortlessly, and I had to smile for what she did. Yeah, that's Quistis-who-still-looked-sexy-and-could-kick-ass-even-if-she-got-up-at-the-wrong-side-of-HER-bed for you. I trudged closely to her, and also in an effort to shrug and not notice Squall's very amused expression at the whole situation; I just had to look back at the poor usher down on his knees, his jaw looking swollen. With pride, I addressed to him one thing he had to remember from now on._

_"Don't mess with his girl."_

...Uh, where did that thought come from?

_xxx Rinoa_

_** end**_

**A/N**: The longest I've made so far. Wow, such an achievement for me and it's all because there is one free school day. Yay! My wholehearted thanks again to those who reviewed last chapter: **cha, Tro-Tro, Linette, quistis'.alter.ego, Quisty Almasy, Artimid**, and to those who reviewed the first chapter that I didn't mention: **Krigersk** and **Cailin Skylark**. Special mention to those who had viewed my page, added me or my story to anywhere that again I haven't mentioned: **Waves of Eternal Doom** and **lil-battousai girl**. To all **Quall fans** and to everybody, thanks a lot. It's 1 am here already, but I'm still alive and kicking because of you all. Drop a review even if it just one-word, and I'll be very much happy. Thanks again, and cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entry 23 (the number's so familiar, it kills)_

_Selphie's quarters…in her lavatory_

_3:23 pm_

I don't need reminding.

But much to my dismay, Selphie, right now, is in front of me, looking dazed like she was struck by some handsome celebrity.

"_I didn't imagine that he would look…fabulous." She said dreamily._

Yeah, yeah, I get the drift. And I don't need reminding really.

"_C'mon Rin, you just have to agree with me! I mean, if he's like that more often, plaster a smile on his face, oh Hyne…I can see! I can see it now! A new club named after him, finally something to rival Quistis' own!" _

That's it. I am leaving this couch right now to find a more secure place.

Off to the lavatory I go.

Whew, finally. Seriously, one can only take so much.

I need a break and I don't need reminding.

…That Squall Leonhart is so freaking handsome.

Honestly, people, circumstances and events don't have to rub it in; on how wrong I was to let him go. Yes, maybe I was really wrong on that aspect, but then, you couldn't really make a sensible reason from that sole fact to decide on the perimeters of a relationship, right? What, after all the occurrences that pointed out that someone had to let go (unluckily it was me), back then I should have thought twice and thrice because he's just so freaking handsome?

Love was not supposed to be based on fairytales anyway. I once had my knight but not long after, he had gone to the arms of another.

Of a queen, I daresay.

But all's fair in love and war, so he left, but somebody came back.

…That was beyond the point (But I have to thank _him_ for intruding into my thoughts, again).

And since _h_e is in my thoughts again, maybe I should say on how handsome he looked too (see, it's not always the other him) with his new trench coat. He looked manlier in my eyes.

Oddly though, it seems that today, there is something special going on, like some whatever celebration. I somehow noticed that it wasn't only me and Seifer who had morphed a different fashion sense today but the others as well.

…Did I mention _me_ too? Well, I didn't get any fabulous makeover. I just got a large stain on my skirt when someone bumped me in that blast-it corridor. There was an innocent spilled coffee on the floor, as I was innocently walked and tried my very best to be at miles away from it, but then somebody had the nerve to bump into me and I came crashing down on the coffee's innocence. It didn't help that he was already gone before I even managed to stand up, good thing though; I heard his apology but only barely.

What can I do? Life goes on and I'm hungry.

The stain could wait. Besides, it complemented the others' fad in the best way possible; an innocent stain in contrast to...what were those things again?

Hmm, way back at lunch, I didn't miss Zell's—err, new, for the lack of a better term—red shoes, probably to satisfy his amour for hotdogs. There was Selphie's simple, green dress that matched Irvine's fresh cowboy hat very well too; they resemble living mannequins from a boutique.

Then came in latecomer number one, Quistis, because she had classes anyway and though with my hunger, that attempted to eat me alive that time, I would not miss the fact that she had her hair cut.

Even if it was only an inch, mind you.

Selphie even stood up from her seat and it caused everyone on the table to look at Quistis, who was befuddled by the sudden turn of events.

One thing that our dear Quisty will never ever learn is to get used to probing eyes of the human species that is biologically magnetized to her stimulating presence.

"_I can't believe it; you had your hair cut!" Selphie stood behind her, and scrutinized at her blonde hair let down (obviously, **one missing person** is still so determined not to give her clip back)._

"_Selphie, it's just an inch." Quistis said, and she moved away slightly. She found a place in the table beside Zell, and propped her elbows to her comfort._

"_Even! I noticed it, so it's an effective change." Selphie said beaming at her, and she sat back where she was. _

"_Whoever said that letting her hair down was not enough for a change?" I said aloud when all the while I thought that I had just thought that aloud. _

"_Pretend we didn't hear that, and that we disregarded the underlying tones of **grudge** on it," Seifer said, announcing his presence._

_Damn him._

_The others, Selphie, Zell and Irvine, to my luck, didn't quite get what he said. As expected, Selphie began to comment on his new trench coat and this averted the others to the previously stated blast-it innocent account. _

_Save the other three people on the table namely I, Seifer and Quistis, whose beautiful blue eyes were gazed at me._

_Of course, she wouldn't be Balamb Garden's youngest instructor without having that much intellect. _

_She had understood every single word._

_I looked at Seifer and something in my heart clenched._

There was Rinoa Heartilly's emotional fiasco at its best. It spun a thread of double jeopardy with friendship and love at stake.

I remember telling Seifer about the incident on the blast-it corridor where I met Quistis the first time she had her hair let down because that **one missing person **stole it from her. I told him my thoughts over that, because I wanted to be completely honest with him. Of course, he had been angry but he got over it and we compromised. He promised me that he'd wait and he'd make me forget.

But then, I knew at that point, I was just step away in crossing over his limits and his patience.

Really, an emotional fiasco sequel is one thing I don't need right now, Hyne forbid.

And Quistis. I had struck a nerve on her too. There was something in that look. She might get depressed over guilt or I don't know. I was playing unfairly with her, because whatever the state of affairs suggest, there still resides ambiguity on the issue of her and Sq—**that missing person. **I was, as a matter of fact, acting on assumptions which hit her square.

Again, an emotional fiasco trilogy is most certainly, the thing I don't need right now, Hyne please forbid.

_I lowered my head in surrender. _

_And I sensed the resignation on their parts too; somehow the three of us signed in a silent agreement that that is another matter to be resolved over time._

_Seifer positioned himself beside me and I held his hand under the table as an apology. Apparently, he didn't forget his promise and understood as he squeezed my hand back._

_I smiled. So much change over so little time._

"_What's with all the new fashion sense, everyone?" I heard Seifer say as he casually made conversation._

"_That goes the same for you, mister. What's with the new coat?" Irvine replied, fixing his hat._

"_I am into serious transaction in putting up an Almasies club," Seifer said with a smirk._

"_Ha-ha, very funny," Quistis remarked across the table and she smiled as the rest laughed._

_The tension's finally evaporating for now. Whew._

"_Well, you two might actually reconsider as somebody here has some plans to interfere," Zell said simply, hotdogs on his fork._

_Everybody looked up and gaped._

_There came latecomer number three (Seifer was latecomer two), Squall, with…what's that?_

_He was wearing glasses._

_As usual, Squall found a seat, opposite Zell and Quistis, but then Zell abruptly stood from his seat and purposely snatched the other seat from Squall. The latter was left with no choice but to sit beside Quistis._

_At least now, everybody knew what had suddenly gone into Zell. That much explained the knowing grins exchanged across the table. _

_Squall and Quistis looked at everyone on the table and their eyes scream 'whatever'. _

_Selphie's grin turned wider, and as if it's an act of initiation for the day, he began questioning Squall with regards to his fashion statement._

"_Too much late-night activities--" he said simply._

"_Really? I've tried late-night trysts but they haven't worn out my eyes yet," Seifer said, his hands pointing at his eyes._

_Squall shrugged, "—like paperwork."_

_Aaah._

"_Oh, I thought you just wanted to complement Quistis' glasses, or lack thereof," Seifer said, his eyes looking straight at the instructor._

"…_Whatever." Quistis said._

_Seifer has to smirk at that. "See, I'm right again, you complement each other very well." _

_I wanted to kick Seifer that time; he and his big mouth are babbling too much information._

_And the smiles, those smiles again, were evident at the table when that was said, like it was what everybody needed to hear, except for two indifferent people._

_I sighed. _

"_I'm hungry," I said and stood up. Everybody followed suit._

Too much had happened in one single lunch. It was just that time, from that single event, that I realized how deep this emotional fiasco of mine had gone, and as their story progresses, instead of me fading into a regression of emotions, I seem to follow their drift.

The more they fall for love (this matter is still in question though), the more I fall for the idea of not letting go.

To make matters worse, somebody's waiting for me.

I need to **move on**, and it should start now.

That's why I don't need reminding that Squall Leonhart is so freaking handsome, with or without that glasses on.

…But it wouldn't hurt to admit it, right?

And to admit it with some lingering feelings for the last time, right?

For I know someday, I'll see trench coats more freaking handsome than glasses.

I just know.

_xxx Rinoa_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, are you okay? Ugh, I need to pee!"

_**end**_

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait everyone! School's become so busy. cries But of course, this can't be neglected. As you see, this is more serious than the others because we already see a problem between Seifer and Rinoa. So, Rinoa's finally deciding to let go. Aww. But we'll still see about that in the next chapters to come. And for technical errors, forgive me. Let me know what you think, drop a review and it'll make me smile. Thank you all, and cheers! 


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

Entry 25 (…is this a sign?)

Lounge A, Conference Hall, Left Wing

10:08 pm (..a sign, perhaps?)

I'm looking for signs.

I must admit that at first I was just pretending to let go, that I was pretending I wasn't bothered by things I'd been hearing at all, but then it all just dawned on me how much hurt I'd had put in the process because of the pretensions, not only to myself but the others as well.

So after the long talk I had with Seifer that same night, not _that I really need reminding_, I had resolved that it's time.

It's finally time; no more doubts and no more feign.

I prayed to Hyne to enlighten me as to why, for heaven's sake, I can't seem to let go; and after much debating with myself, I finally knew.

Everything is on grayscale. I need to see the black and white.

I **must** know the truth now. Like everybody else does. And from there, I'll start accepting things as they are, and let go.

Sounds no-sweat easy, but so damn hard.

That's why I'm looking for signs. Not that what I saw last time, and the other, and the other before that other aren't signs, because technically they are. It's just that, they aren't enough. I need real signs. Specifically, big real signs. Those clear big real signs.

Like…

_To commemorate the annual gathering of SeeDs for interrelation and whatever purposes, Garden has organized a gala as a host; just an amusing festivity that serves as a retreat from the missions and all underneath it. _

_That gala was tonight._

_The lobby was crowded with glamorous people; faces I had seen only once or twice in my entire life. There were a few I recognize with the names, and a number that I don't remember knowing at all. Trust me to flunk at politics._

_So these were the SeeDs behind the imposing uniform and the heavy-duty weaponry._

_I heaved a sigh. Fifteen minutes more. I approached a chattering Selphie, who was wearing an elegant deep green long gown, to the lady-charmer with no cowboy hat for tonight, Irvine._

"_Hey," I said._

"_You look good Rinoa," Selphie replied back, a smile on her face._

"_Not so bad yourself," I told her. _

"_Girls and their vanity," Irvine interjected with that grin on his handsome features._

"_Look who's talking," Selphie said as her eyes rolled._

_The three of us laughed, and Zell joined the conversation._

_I remained silent while they talked, because I found no words to say, and suddenly I missed Seifer's presence. He preferred to spend his evening at FH rather than "useless social feasts", and besides, he pointed out that he'd probably only blow up the occasion with his attendance. I couldn't well go with him, because I promised Selphie beforehand that I'd go at the gala. Good thing, he understood._

_I noticed that I wasn't the only one who's alone. There stood Squall opposite where I was, in his formal SeeD attire that fit him very well. _

_I faded into oblivion and I remembered that magical dance._

_I took a few steps nearing him and at that moment I stopped._

"_I wonder where Quistis is," I heard Selphie say._

_The magic had long been gone._

_I was back to reality. I turned to Selphie and nodded my head. I took a deep breath and forgot what I was thinking a while ago. Then I thought of Quisty. We know Quistis was going to attend, no, was required to attend no matter how galas were on the least of her priorities. What was taking her so long, we don't know but I have a few assumptions; a) she was taking her time to revamp herself which is completely unnecessary in her part; b) she was finally successfully kidnapped by the Trepies or c) she was attacked by a swarm of high-ranking officials who had formed a more respectable club. _

_SeeDs have death in the battlefield wrapped in their necks. It is inevitable. But for Quistis Trepe, it's a different case. Even the Garden itself is not always a safe place for her to be in. _

_Oh well, great beauty comes great responsibility._

"_Maybe she's taking her time to make herself even more beautiful," I heard Zell speak._

"_Eh? Whoever said she needs it?" Irvine said with a smirk. (Same thoughts, really.)_

"_To complement her date, maybe?" replied Zell._

"_Date? She has a date?" Selphie said, her gaze focused on Zell._

"_Just a random thought. Besides, if she had one, it's not surprising, is it?" _

"_I have a guess as to who it might be," I said smugly. _

_We all laughed._

_I marched forward and resolved to ask the ever-silent Squall if he knew where Quistis was. _

"_Hey Squall," I said cheerily. He looked at me._

"_Do you know where Quisti—"_

"_Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm lat—"_

_Whoa._

_I was frozen in my spot, immobilized by astonishment._

_Selphie looked like she had seen a ghost._

_Irvine blinked and blinked and blinked, as if to testify what he saw._

_Zell's fork stopped in mid-air, his mouth wide open from shock._

_Squall Leonhart was kissing Quistis Trepe._

"_Commander Leonhart, oh," a fat-middle aged woman said._

_At that he pulled away. We all turned to look at her._

"_You broke my heart," she said, near to tears._

_A lot of thoughts were running in my mind. And the situation was clearly not helping; because apparently nobody understood what was happening, save for Squall._

"_The stunning Instructor…I should have known." With that she walked away._

_We were left with silence. And an awkward silence at that._

_I looked around me and saw that nobody still made a move. Zell still had his fork at mid-air; Selphie was still pale; Irvine was still blinking while Quistis stared at Squall, their eyes speaking for them. _

_Saying that what had transpired was the ultimate shock of the century would be an understatement. _

_Although I knew, we, except for the two currently at the hot seat, were all expecting that; somehow we underestimated its capability to temporarily bring us into comatose._

_What had actually happened? (slow motion in my head)_

_I was asking Squall where Quistis was. Then I was cut off by Quistis announcing her presence, and she was cut off by Squall kissing her. Maybe at the same moment the unknown woman came. Then…freeze! Then, the unknown woman spoke. Everybody was still in the state of bewilderment and disorientation. The woman walked away heartbroken. Then still…freeze! Then…_

"_The gala is about to start," Quistis said and took the arm Squall offered her._

_I swear, they would win the Weirdest Couple Award._

_I sighed. Then I walked a few steps, and smiled at the thought that I hadn't completely gone comatose. I turned at the others and they too regained consciousness and we all followed the two ahead._

_Later at the table, we asked Quistis what happened. _

"_The woman was his admirer," she said in a low voice as she sipped at her wine._

"_So, he kissed you to imply he's…taken?" Selphie asked._

"_It was an act."_

"_If Selphie was closer to him than you were, honestly do you think he'd kiss Selphie with you there?" I said to her._

_Quistis looked at me hard. Then she looked away._

"_It wasn't only an act Quistis. He was telling us two things. One, he's in love; and two, he's in love with the woman he kissed."_

_I looked straight at Quistis to tell her I knew what I was saying and she looked at me too. _

_In the silence, we both understood._

Too much of signs really. I knew with that such **bold** move by Squall Leonhart, fate is screaming at me. Time is telling me. Love is speaking to me.

Move on.

Let go.

Move on and let go.

I should take the sign. And I shouldn't ask for one anymore. (Hyne knows how much bolder would that be.)

…But, it was a sign within an act. Could I really take that as a sign?

Hyne help me.

_xxx Rinoa_

_**end**_

A/N: Poor Rinoa. Many many thanks for those who reviewed the past chapters. I hope I get more reviews on this one, please, please let me know so that I could improve. Speak out and tell me what you think. Thanks in advance! Cheers! 


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_Entry…28 (the kiss case reopened)_

_8:14 pm (full from an eventful dinner)_

_in my bed_

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Honestly, they don't have to rub it in.

The instant the immobilizing incident happened that night; it has become the talk of the town.

Say, days have passed, and it is still.

It has spread like a plague; even those who weren't _directly_ concerned have heard about it…and have talked about it nonstop. Sigh.

I must admit, Selphie did the most part of the talking unintentionally but she should not take the blame alone. Who would've thought it would be a subject of interest for people like Irvine and Zell for a time?

I have told Seifer what happened at that gala, and even he has gone silent. He has looked contemplative about the matter but has shrugged it at almost the same instant. He has told me that we should have expected that.

As for me, I didn't. I have known Squall and the thought of what he did never crossed my mind. A means to escape some random admirer has not been enough justification for the action in my part. He would have dealt with it, or would have run away, but _that_? Never in a million years, I say; but that doesn't mean I'm stripping the fact off Quistis that she's kissable without bound, anywhere anytime.

But it still happened, right before my very eyes. Maybe that wasn't really an act but some sort of hormonal call? And he just used that incident to somehow "justify his actions".

Yeah, that must be it. Agh, I want to shake Squall badly right now!

I know, I know, I have asked for it, but to annihilate all the confusion not to supply more of it. Hyne help me.

That was bold and unclear, obscure, vague, ambiguous; bottom line is: it is simply what-the-hell.

For that very reason I have asked for another sign.

_Poor Quisty._

_We were at one of the tables at the pebble square, an extension just recently built as another place to lounge. Well, they say, SeeDs need to take a break too._

_And I say, poor Quisty really because she needed that break so bad._

_Squall told us (hmmm…) she attended a late-night meeting that involved instruction matters in the Garden two days before and it ended around one in the morning. She had to wake up at 5, as always, so that gave her only four hours of sleep. The morning after that, which was yesterday, she had classes of course, plus three consecutive meetings after that plus a late-night deliberation that ended at three in the morning. With two hours of sleep, she had classes again this morning plus another array of meetings and the last among them ended at seven. _

_I sounded like a Trepie._

_But that's beyond the point; good thing she was able to join us for dinner after we missed her presence for the past two days._

_Though the effect was negligible since she started sleeping, her arms as her pillow after the instant she addressed her hi's and hello's with the people at our table._

_Really, poor her._

_And as if fate was paying and giving her so much attention (it must have gone insane because she never needed that with all the attention she's been given here on earth), she almost had to deal, if she was awake, with one she never wanted to deal with in her life (she could have probably chosen a T-Rexaur than **him**)._

_Almost. So, we had no choice but to deal with **him**._

_Sometimes I hated Selphie for being overprotective. But I, being Ambivalence in the human form, also admired her for that._

_Just at that moment, the playful hate far outweighed the admiration, because if she never opted to challenge **him **and his actions; he most likely wouldn't have come back to take **his** revenge…_

_On Selphie, for ever suggesting that Quistis be sent to most missions (that started two and a half months ago) to be put under guard; on Squall, for complying (he must have predicted it will lead to whatever level of relationship they share now) and on us, the four left: Seifer, me, Irvine and Zell, for being with them at the table._

_**He **was really ready to avenge, to say that the resolution to shove **him** away from his beloved didn't even work in an inch; with a huge bouquet of flowers, the stunning roses on his hand._

_The Master Trepie himself._

_On theory, either the Master Trepie was deaf and has not heard of the rumors and the kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss, or he chose to not really care and even had the nerve to show up in front of Quistis's…. whatever, Squall._

"_What are you doing here?" Selphie inquired, on her voice evident she was trying to suppress her agitation._

_We really hate stalkers. He apparently was one._

"_I came here to apologize," said he, sarcasm on his voice._

"_Oh, what for? I never knew someone like you had 'sorry' included in their vocabulary," Selphie countered back._

"_I'm hurt. You never really changed, still the same old grouchy, nosy woman I met."_

"_What did you just say?" That was Irvine. Selphie, though hurt with Master Trepie's words, stopped Irvine from beating him like a pulp then and there. _

"_Could you just go away?" I said._

_He smirked again. "Why are you all so affected anyway? I came here for Quistis, not you," he addressed to everyone at the table._

"_Well, unluckily for you, she's sleeping because she kind of knew you'll come," Seifer remarked._

"_Then I'll wait for her to wake up."_

_What the!_

_He said, and occupied the vacant seat of Zell (where the hell was he?) beside the sleeping and ever-so-innocent-of-what-was-happening Quistis._

_I wondered what would happen the moment she wakes up and find her poor self situated between Squall and the Master Trepie. Honestly, she could die of suffocation with the oh-so-thick tension they would have formed by that time. _

_I was almost tempted to wake her up, for one, she was most probably the only one capable of tending the situation, and two, selfishly it might seem, to save us all from the war that could rival the Sorceress' Wars. But then, her whereabouts got the best of me and I refrained myself from doing so._

_We waited for the turn of events while Selphie and I sent deathly stares to him and Irvine and Seifer prepared for some action, stretching their arms as they did so; to persuade him to change his mind, save his soul and go away for we all knew Squall still hadn't given his take (I could swear, I saw the gunblade there somewhere)._

_But the Master Trepie never really cared._

_I looked at Squall, on how was he dealing with this, and noticed he was controlled. Either he didn't care, which was really farfetched and impossible, or he was planning on his move like he was on a mission._

_Then, Quistis stirred from her sleep. _

_Oh, no._

_With her head still bowed down, she said in muffled words, "What time is it?"_

_Faster than the speed of light, Selphie answered her in a nervous voice, "Quisty, you've just slept for twenty minutes, go on and sleep more…"_

"_What time is it exactly?" Quistis replied with her head still bowed._

"…_7:43," the Master Trepie said, cutting us off in mid-air._

_Ten, nine, eight…_

"_Alright," she said as a moment of silence followed. We were beyond joy that she didn't recognize the owner of the voice._

_We all looked at each other and resumed to what we were doing earlier, just more intense. Our annoyance was getting the best of us. And I thought of Squall, come on, he had to do something other than stare!_

_Seven, six, six and a half…_

_Then Quistis woke up fully, as she lifted her head and her eyes half (this is torture!)-closed. _

"_I need to go," she said as I prayed to Hyne that she would not still regain her full consciousness until she was on safe zone, that is, her quarters._

_She then stood up, at her condition, and instantly and in sync, two different hands that came from different directions grabbed both her arms on a one-to-one basis; a different hand with an arm as a another different hand with the other._

_She was yanked backwards, and that made her wake up fully. Oh Hyne, of all prayers to not answer._

_We all stood and I saw Quistis looked at the two different men responsible for jolting her awake._

"_I'm not really in a very good mood today," I heard her say and I told myself, 'Yeah, I knew, I had experienced that on a first-hand perspective.'_

_She pulled both of her arms forcedly in an effort to free herself but to no avail._

_She looked at Squall with eyebrows raised and then to the Master Trepie. _

"_Five, four, three..." She counted, as if to say that once she was done, she was going to make something that both of them might not like._

_Oh please, save the queen!_

_The Master Trepie, with his free hand, got the flowers off the table and resolved to gave it to her…_

"…_two…"_

…_as Squall, with his free hand, moved forward and sent a powerful punch his way, making contact with his jaw…_

"…_one."_

…_as Zell appeared and caught the unconscious, limp body of the fallen Trepie._

_We were again, all dumbstruck. Squall should really never get mad; there was the scar on Seifer's face to remind us._

_The breeze blew (as the gods might have wanted to make a dramatic effect) and it blew away Quistis' blonde flowing hair shining on the moonlight elegantly as she turned to look at Squall. _

_No words can be heard but we all knew they were talking and somehow explaining what had transpired. Where ever they learned that ability is beyond me._

_Maybe that was the first lesson love taught them._

_There was a little sting at the thought, but only little. I am definitely getting there, almost getting there…_

_I sighed with mixed emotions. "Can you just talk and let us hear?"_

_Everyone turned to me and I smiled sheepishly. They all smiled back, and it turned to laughter._

_Suddenly, Zell said, "What am I to do with him?"_

_Oh, let him be._

I really never learn with signs.

Squall never punched anybody for me. Well, there was no one to punch to begin with.

But him punching somebody for her, well again, it explains and _confirms _there was really something there; that there was definitely something to punch for.

Jealousy's got the better of him. Haha, I have to smile then laugh at that.

Oh, kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss and…punch, I just have to sink that in.

…Whew. Sixty percent moved on. Almost getting there…

_xxx Rinoa_

_**end**_

A/N: Yay! Had another chapter done. First things first, many many thanks for everybody who reviewed; it really boosted my spirits and for that I passed my exam. I owe it to you, and to God and to everybody else who prayed for me. So, here's a chapter.  I am so touched by your reviews really, and that made me update. So again, please please please read and review, those who hit and read this page, please do review. It really means a lot, and it isn't that hard to push the button down there and say even a single word right? So please please please do, let me know what you think so I can make adjustments for the next. And Rinoa's almost getting there. Isn't that good for her? Till then, thanks in advance and cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_Entry...33 (this could not be happening to me)_

_A-Inn (a place where animals are kept in the Garden)_

_6:34 am_

Pup slowly lifted his tiny head and then bowed it again, as he resumed in his sleep.

I smiled as I watched him from where I was positioned. This place, was well, a place for animals and you could just imagine how stinky this could be. But since I adored him that much, awful, pungent, stinky or what, I opted to stay.

I opted to stay to somehow play with him, and unlucky me, I found him cuddled in his sleep. Same with my dog Angelo, who, most of the times, was more of a heavy-sleeper than I.

I should have not woken up this early. My body clock was disoriented for no reason at all.

Pup (oh he was named that way because he was a puppy, but honestly I believe that he was just finding it hard to think of a more adorable name than Pup) lifted his head again, and moved somewhere near me. Hey—I was making progress!

Then he peed. In my skirt. And with all my innocence, he went back to where he originally was, as if nothing happened.

Talk about making progress.

Maybe I should have given up on the idea to woo this animal. Besides, nobody told me to do so. And of course, I already have Angelo to take care of and solely give my attention to. And if ever I wanted another, I could have a chocobo. That could be better.

BUT, I just adored Pup that much. Sigh. I couldn't possibly let go of this that easy.

…Like I was finding it hard to let go of his owner.

_It was the 23rd of August. _

_It meant only one thing, and that was, it was his birthday._

_So there we went to a place in the square, with a very big dilemma bounded in our shoulders. Everyone had their eyebrows met together, except Seifer, and we were seriously thinking._

"_We should have done this a long time ago," Zell said._

"_Yeah," I agreed with a sigh._

"_Where's Selphie?" Quistis asked._

"_Gone off somewhere with her dear Irvy. Some loving in this blasted hot weather," answered Seifer with that I-don't-care impression, as he was the only one in the group who was making no effort to join in solving our predicament. As he pointed out to me, they may have negotiated and had peace talks, but that wouldn't erase the fact that they are meant rivals for life._

"_Of all the dates to go and have some loving!" I said and then again, that was followed by a sad sigh._

_I told myself that this shouldn't have been this big as in big problem. After all, everybody had their own personal gifts to give him, but I don't know; it already became our tradition that apart from that, we ought to give another present, one big present, from all of us. _

_So we were stuck._

"_I could help."_

_That voice was Seifer's and then I was bewildered by the fact that on a second, he didn't care and then on another, he offered help out of the blue._

_We all turned to him, and noticed that mischievous look on his eyes. Okay, what was he thinking?_

"_Let's give him a chance, shall we?" I said. (Oops, that was biased.)_

_He smirked. "If I were you, I'd put Quistis, clad in a sexy outfit, in a box wrapped with colorful ribbons," he said, his words almost dissolved into fits of laughter._

_Zell instantly put himself in between Quistis and Seifer, who were seated side-by-side originally._

_I reminded myself to give Seifer a good long scolding later._

"_Are you insane!" Quistis retorted with her voice one range higher but her manner was composed still. She knew how to deal with one Seifer Almasy._

"_Instructor dear, what took you so long to find out? That, apparently, is old news. Besides, that image would make any guy feel like he's in heaven," Seifer said and mockingly imitated a dreamy look._

"_That includes you then, huh? Unless you plan to go and have 'them' changed," Quistis replied to him calmly, but stressed on the word 'them'._

_He threw one scathing look at her and that made him shut up._

_I may be not as old as both of them were, but I got the hint. (And he should not have them changed.)_

_Just in time, love-dazed Selphie and Irvine came to our table. I was glad that they missed the action._

"_What did we miss?" Irvine said as he pulled a chair for Selphie._

"_Other than their,"—Zell pointed to the two other persons beside him—"catfight, nothing."_

"_Quistis probably won. It's always like that," Selphie said, stucking her tongue out at Seifer, who snorted in response._

"_Enough. That was over." Quistis said, and she threw an apologetic look at me and Seifer. (I was included in the apology, of course.)_

"_You should have heard my brilliant idea for a fabulous present to give to Commander Pub—Squall," he muttered under his breath and that earned him an irritated look from the other blonde._

"_Not again!" Zell said and that saved the world._

"_Oh, how could I forget! Today is Squall's big day right? Silly me! What would we give him? Are your personal presents ready?" Selphie said in panic._

"_Yeah, we were only left to think of a present that would come from all of us," I said._

"_I thought Seifer had a brilliant idea?" Irvine asked._

"_Please!" That was me and Zell._

_Selphie and Irvine, thank Hyne, got it._

_Then after a few minutes of silence, Selphie shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_I knew it!"_

"_Quisty, hurry! He might come!" _

"_Wait, I'm trying my best!"_

"_Man, this is insane."_

"_Shut up."_

_The doors opened and Irvine checked if anybody was in. When it was clear, we all entered._

_We sneaked into Squall's office. How lucky of us to barge in without difficulty._

_And then, I found myself walking farther and further, as a sense of familiarity came back to me. I remembered myself in this same room; there cuddled in the sofa, seated in that chair at his table, in…_

_Something caught my eye._

_A piece of paper was on the top of the random files at his table. I kind of expected it to be a love letter or something, but I found it to be a doodle. A doodle with a very messy handwriting of his, but with very clear words..._

_I guess you heard, I guess you know _

_In time I'd have told you, but I guess I'm too slow. _

_And it's overly romantic but I know that it's real _

_I hope you don't you mind if I say what I feel. _

_It's like I'm in somebody else's dream, _

_This could not be happening to me. _

_Don't be alarmed, no don't be concerned. _

_I don't want to change things _

_Leave them just as they were. _

_I mean nothing's really different _

_It's me who feel strange. _

_I'm always lost for words when someone mentions your name. _

_I know I'll get over this for sure _

_I'm not the type who dreams there could be more. _

_Can I take your smile home with me, _

_or the magic in your hair? _

_The rain has stopped, the storm has passed _

_Look at all the colors now the sun's here at last. _

_I supposed that you'll be leaving but I want you to know _

_Part of you stays with me even after you go. _

_Like an actor playing someone else's scene _

_This could not be happening to me. _

_But you were there, and you were everything I'd never seen. _

_You woke me up from this long and empty sleep. _

_I was alone. _

_I opened my eyes and I'm not alone. _

_I opened my eyes and you were there. _

…_of his heart. I knew he never felt this way for me. I felt there were tears that threatened to fall but I managed to stop them and took the piece of paper from the desk. I resolved to keep it hidden beneath his things, as somebody else with me in that room, might find it and get whatever of it. That was not a good idea since Quistis was with us, and most likely she didn't know this._

_I opened the first drawer of his desk and when I thought I already escaped the sad feeling awhile ago, I saw a bunch of pictures placed there. They were pictures of the two of them, some she alone, some he alone, but most he and she together. They must have been memories of the missions, happy memories of the missions they had gone through together._

_Then I saw a picture of Quistis alone, and Hyne I thought, she **is** really beautiful._

_I let myself one tear to fall, then finally, placed the paper with the pictures and closed the drawer. _

_Too much for reminiscing._

_I breathed hard and composed myself. Back to business, that's what I did._

"_Where did you get that?" I heard Selphie say._

_I looked up to see Quistis eating a very delicious apple as she leaned on a door frame that must be the door that led to the kitchen. _

_The luxury of being commander, that is._

"_In the fridge?" Quistis replied, and moved towards the box we placed on a table in the room._

"_Don't those have security codes too?" Zell said, and I was thinking maybe he was hoping there were hotdogs on Squall's fridge too._

"_Of course, she knows it," Seifer said, and threw Zell a pitied look._

_Oh yeah, of course._

"_He's coming!" Selphie jumped up and down and we all positioned ourselves near our surprise._

_He came with that what-are-you-all-doing-here look._

_He stood still at the doorway and expected an answer, but we were at a loss of words. Then Quistis saved us._

"_I invited them in…"_

_At that Squall entered finally and we moved accordingly with him, trying our very best to keep the gift away from his sight yet._

"…_because I thought there might be a party…?"_

"_Party?" His first word ever for this conversation._

"_Yeah, party!"_

"_I thought you don't like parties."_

"_Well…"_

"_Well?"_

_This conversation was interesting as it was. I could bet we were all thinking the same thing: so this is how they do it…_

"_There is an exception to that."_

"_Really. Like when?"_

"_Today."_

"…_What's with today?"_

"_A birthday perhaps?"_

"_Whose birthday?"_

_Well, we have so much time really. They could take all the time they wanted._

"_Her birthday, idiot," Seifer said, obviously tired of Squall's clueless ness or feign clueless ness, we had no idea._

_At that, Selphie shouted, "Surprise!"_

_Voila, there was the box!_

"_What is that?" Squall said and he moved towards it._

"_You've got to open it!" Selphie said, excitement edged on her voice._

_It was suspense, really, as he slowly untangled the ribbon on the big box. Zell looked at me and both chuckled, as the image of Seifer's brilliant idea came to our mind._

"_A puppy." He smiled a little._

"_Did you like it?" Quistis asked._

"_Yeah, though I am not…a very huge fan of dogs."_

"_Hey Squall, be honest; don't say that just because it was Quistis who asked!" Irivne teased him, and we all laughed at his comment._

"_Really, did you like it?" Selphie politely inquired._

"_Yeah…thanks."_

"_Happy Birthday Squall," I said and they all followed. Everybody else cheered._

"_On one condition though…"_

"_I knew it!" Selphie said._

"_You are all going to take care of…Pup."_

"_Who is Pup?" Zell said._

"_Him," said Squall pointing at the sleeping puppy._

_We understood that Squall appreciated our efforts, but it was different from liking the puppy. He never really liked those things anyway. But maybe, just maybe, he would just take back the custody from us._

"_I told you, my idea would have made him blissful than he is now," Seifer said._

_That earned him a painful step on the foot from the instructor._

I remember clearly that fateful day when I felt there were a lot of things, signs, big big signs, thrown at me.

But a vow is a vow. And I already had what I needed and asked for.

So I resolved that I could no longer love him that way, but I could share that love to Pup. Well, I wouldn't end up marrying this dog anyway. It is still safe for me.

And in the stillness of the chill of the morning on the 24th of August, I let the last tears fall.

For the last time, I will let this happen to me.

_xxx Rinoa_

_**end**_

A/N: 7 pages. Whew. Firstly, the piece above was from a song, You Were There by Southern Sons, I kind of edited it a bit, but still it's theirs so all the credit goes to them. bows I was listening to that song a while ago, and then the inspiration came to me. Alas. Second, this was supposed to be the entry before the sixth but then I only thought of this just now, so…it's kind of late, apologies. Third, I don't know if Squall really loved dogs or animals but for this story, it's fiction, let's assume he doesn't have a liking to it. Fourthly, I can't think of a proper name for a place where they kept all the animals in Garden, if ever there was one. But since it's fiction, let's assume again they have one. Fifth, apologies for any technical errors, such as grammar and spelling. I am in a disoriented mode as Rinoa. Sixth, apologies too for the OOC of the characters, I tried my best, honest! Last but definitely not the least, thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! I felt so appreciated really, so I will happily mention everyone who were there, then, now, or then and now; namely, **Linette, Artimid, Ray, cha, Charl Maxwell, Spiritblade, Drakulya, WashedOut, Cailin Skylary, FFFreak, quistis'.alter.ego, gblaine, Spring's Rose, Quisty Almasy, Tro-Tro, Krigersk**; those who listed me or my story on anywhere too: **alaurasummerfield87, DivineAngel143, lil-battousai girl **and** Waves of Eternal Doom**. I hope to see your reviews in this recent chapter although I was really sad this week. So make me happy and drop by! Many many many thanks thanks thanks to everyone! Cheers! 


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_Entry 40 (of too much hanging around with Selphie)_

_The Beach_

_11:48 pm_

Hahaha! Hahaha! Hiccup.

Almost drunk, that is. I had too much of the alcoholic drink Selphie gave me a while ago. Now I just had to excuse myself and gather my poise after that much drinking.

Where else? At the Beach Bar.

I would say I successfully chose a beautiful and comfy place to freshen up. From my seat, I could see the people, in miniature, dancing and jiving. Up from here, it was a tempting sight; if not for the knee-wobbling feeling I would have ran until I dissolve into the crowd of people partying.

Well, I had to pay for this. I wished though that Seifer was here but then, if not, that's okay, provided he was not with any random girl whose brains were only made for flirting.

So, what do people think of doing when they are in the state of serene consciousness?

I drew a breath. I looked above and saw the stars and then I looked down and still saw the same thing—the people dancing. I thought that it wouldn't hurt to take a closer look on whose arms were tangled with whom and that would be a good thing to do in my position…right?

I contemplated whether this nosy attitude of mine was here before, inborn or it arrived just now.

But then, I saw a pair by the hut whom I easily recognized. That would be Zell and the library girl. I remembered that time when he told us that finally, they took the step into serious commitment and I was bittersweet with the idea that I almost cried, because Zell was like a big brother to me and I knew that with that decision, the attention I used to have will no longer be the same. But at least they were happy now. And up here, Zell was looking more handsome than he used to be. He was gorgeous in the moonlight.

Nearby there was Selphie with the two guys. Goodness! Seifer was with Selphie and Irvine? Okay, Irvine…that would be close to possible but Selphie? I blinked. That must really be the alcohol's fault. I blinked again, and failed. It was really Seifer. They were doing a random move, after all an upbeat song was playing in the background. I laughed as I saw Selphie unintentionally (or maybe intentionally) pushed Seifer aside quite hard for it to pass as an excuse, which most probably would be that it was just an effect of the move she just did. I half-expected Seifer to flare up, and so I was shocked when he just shrugged. That was good for too reasons; one, he managed his temper and two, he was not with somebody else.

Then there was Nida and Xu, (wow…)…and where were they? My eyes were looking for someone, well, two someone's in particular.

Quistis and Squall.

There they were. Then again, I half-expected them to be somewhere, some place quite away from the dancing and partying crowd, knowing both of them never had parties included among their cup of tea's. Maybe both of them had little nagging voices within that also craved of pah-tay, who knows, but given the fact that both share the burden of the world on their shoulders made no surprise that the word almost never existed.

Poor them that gave too much and gained a little.

…That was then. Now, the drama ended and ta-da, they **_have_** each other.

So, poor Trepies who gave too much and never gained at all.

I smiled at the sight of Squall. Well, from here, there was no remarkable sight worth mentioning for my part; he was not even dancing, he was just there but he being there, at the middle of the crowd, was the very reason. I saw Selphie tugged Quistis, stood in front of her and took both of her hands. She moved them, making a dance gesture and Quistis in turn smiled at the childish act. At that, Seifer moved at Quistis's back and from behind gently took her arms away from Selphie's grip. Maybe all of them were possessed, because Selphie just let Seifer and effortlessly gave way. Both Selphie and Irvine laughed and were still as Seifer found his way, with the woman enveloped in his arms, in front of Squall and what else did he do that for, to tease him.

Well, he was teasing me too. Especially when he shifted an inch closer to the instructor, all the while indifferent with Quistis's discomfort though I knew it was clear for Quistis's part that he was just in the act of teasing; as he suddenly moved away but he didn't let go of her hands and then twirled her, Quistis's beautiful blonde hair fleeting as he did so; and when it stopped, the instructor finally fell at Squall's arms as if Seifer just did everything he did to purposely make them together to do what the others did and were doing. Seifer must have thought that Squall became mute all of the sudden and failed to ask Quistis for a dance, as his eyes seemed to convey a message, 'know what you're missing', to the commander.

But Squall **_is_** Squall.

As he was the other day…

_It was one of my naughtiest days._

_As usual, I had nothing else to do, and I dragged myself to something that I thought would amuse me. As everybody else were busy with their own whereabouts, I found myself skipping to nowhere but managed to end up in front of Pup's stage of stardom, Squall's office._

_I realized I had no key card, and it asking Quistis for it would be the dumbest thing to do so I chose to try my luck. I knew what the security code was, and I thought that if it was meant to be, I would open the door. I punched the numbers and it opened._

_I was already finished with the tour part of the 'new' room, and at that moment I felt hesitant. It crossed my mind that maybe it would be better to leave as I had nothing else to do with whatever was in there but then I remembered the paper and the pictures and that overtook my rationality._

_I gently approached the desk and placed my small hands on the first drawer where I kept it. I pulled it and guess what, it didn't budge. I tried again, hoping that it was just stuck and it was not locked but it really was and I sighed in defeat._

_With the nearby commander's chair, I sat my crestfallen composure and closed my eyes. Then the familiar feeling…_

_I opened my eyes again, saw Squall looking closely at me and screamed._

"_You don't have to scare me, you know! You could have somehow shown me courtesy and loudly announced your presence! Hyne," I said, hands placed on my chest to calm my then racing heart._

"_Last time I checked, this is my office," he said as he walked away, and went to the kitchen._

_Uh-oh._

"_How did you come in? I suppose no more surprises this time."_

"_I, uh, well, I remembered your… security code."_

"_Now, I remembered to change it."_

"_Squall—"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Silence. And the Heaven would agree that that was not good._

"_I…just miss it here."_

"…_Seifer wouldn't want to hear that."_

_I laughed at his comment. "As Quistis wouldn't," I answered._

_He stared at me calmly and I was enticed. I gave him the credit that had a pair of beautiful eyes in my thoughts. Once those eyes captured me but the magic was gone. _

_I walked a few steps forward, closer, a not-so-good idea in my head. For the last time, as a finale, the grand finale, I wanted to know. To know not in the signs, not in those subtle signs, but from him and his heart if he really **loves** her._

_Few inches, I stared deeply into those eyes, and pretended it was long time ago, like it was long time ago, and a few more inches. I closed my eyes, as I felt the instantaneous mingling of our breaths, for that moment, just for that moment; and I let the feeling wash over me…_

_Do you really love her…_

"_I do."_

_At that, I opened my eyes. His face was still in the same position as it was, not closer nor farther, and his eyes, his eyes spoke._

_I wondered if I had said that aloud._

If I did, then I am what I am.

It could have slipped from my mouth aloud, could have said it really and he could have heard but I couldn't care less.

I smiled; at least, the doubts flew, the musings ceased. Now, after that incident regardless of how awkward it turned out, I felt at peace. I felt light and carefree, like Quistis's fleeting blonde hair as she twirled once more, this time, in the arms of the man we both loved at different times.

I, who belonged in the past of the world of enchantment, magic and fairytales, of love built on promises and words and Quistis who became the present and the future of the world bounded by the reality of a love strengthened by time, hardened by patience and proved by the acceptance of what the other was born of.

"_Rinoa, there you are, I've been looking all over for you! See, you've got to see this, it's Quisty and Squall, c'mon!"_

That was Selphie calling, as she always did whenever something interesting happened, or is happening. Like as she said, now.

If before Squall and I were called perfect and blah blah blah with the endless teasing like we were all teenagers (well technically we were), now; it was my turn to call the shots.

Whoever said I wouldn't do it?

Revenge is sweet.

_xxx Rinoa_

_P.S. I swear to Hyne, I didn't say it aloud._

_**end**_

A/N: Another chapter done. Now this could be a very very plausible ending, don't you think? The 'revenge' part Rinoa talks about, to make it clear, is that it is her turn to do the merciless teasing. I sort of imagined that off-cam (which means off-game) or at the other side of the story of FF8 there were merciless teasings done. It's natural anyway. So, Rinoa gets her chance now. The thing is, I could end the story here or I could show the revenge parts. Well, not much of the revenge thing, we just get to see some Quall interactions, still in Rinoa's POV packed with her senseless comments. Tee-hee. So then, tell me what you think! See, reviews are helpful and not useless!  Also, thanks thanks thanks to everyone who were with me all throughout! Much love and cheers! 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chronicles of the Sorceress II**

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

#1 (Damn it!)

Selphie's Party

10:43

Number one! The idiotic me has to suffer that 'number one' on the heading! Idiot idiot idiot me.

Idiot idiot idiot me, to plan to write on my diary on that ordinary, lonely (because I was alone) day on the vacanted cafeteria without a pen with me but very much idiot idiot idiot me beyond measure to actually leave it _alone, _pretty much laying in its nakedness for everyone to see, while I managed to get a pen to write with.

Then, voila, it was gone. And all the while I thought, I was the only one capable of that kind of superior power, of making things disappear without a trace.

...if I actually had one.

But no, no, no, I was an idiot and I left it there; and I was again, an idiot to think that no one's going to have any interest in such randomness.

So, now I'm suffering the 'number one' thing again. Whoever had my beloved diary in possession, I would say that he/she is really lucky. He/she has a direct copy of the Good News, for Hyne's sake! Very very very lucky him/her. And idiot idiot idiot me (I have to somehow press that in me!). But poor dying dying dying Trepie if ever it was a Trepie who got it.

For all it's worth, I never really learn.

But, I would have to say that what I am doing is for a good cause. Aside from spreading the so-called Good News to everyone, and mind you, no longer in the form of gossip and rumor which had it all started, I am currently saving my ears from deaf, my brains from temporary or permanent insanity (whichever time prefers) and my very foundation from a nervous breakdown at this very moment.

All that I can do to save myself from Selphie's incessant stories about her and _her Irvy_.

Since I don't have anything worthwhile to do anyway here, I might as well transcribe some of her...interesting accounts. At least to her, that is.

_"He surprised me with purple daisies, and I was shocked!!! I stood up from where I was seated when he gave me that, wait, I think that was blue couch with an abstract flowery pattern on it, yes it was...no, green, blue? Uhh, whatever, it was green blue! But the daisies they were purple and they were very very cute, I hugged him tight, and never let go...I mean, I almost suffocated him, can you imagine?"_

Girls she was talking with who had patient ears I assume: _"Awwwwww..." _(in unison)

Gah. Seifer gave me flowers. That pretty much rivals her _sweet _Irvy stories because Seifer _never_ gave flowers. And he actually gave me a bunch. And that wasn't even my birthday. It was just an ordinary day; we were there seating on the veranda, and he was wearing a white shirt that time. Wait, white or pale yellow? Peach? Somewhere on that range...peach yellow white? Pea--

Yeah, I'm becoming a little Selphie-er that is.

I wish I have something at the very least sensible thing to do. Like...observe.

But what's an observation without any 'specimen'? Screw that mission. Of all times Squall and Quistis had to miss, it had to be this one. As if we could do anything about it though, but maybe, should The Mission postponed himself a little later? Just to keep with the date? Screw that mission that I miss them now.

I remembered how Selphie was near tears when Quistis told her that she wouldn't be here at the time of Selphie's celebration. She and Squall were to go on a mission that might take them weeks and that they were apologetic about it. Selphie had almost begged her not to go, but Quistis told her that if she wanted the world to reach her date, then they might as well go. All for the benefit of the humankind.

_Quistis and Selphie hugged each other tightly. Clearly, missions and males, oops, were the only things that divide their attention alloted to each other._

_"I have to go. I still need to pack, you know," Quistis said, and composed herself in the process. She was a strong woman but she was only a woman nonetheless._

_"Go, before I chain you in here so that you couldn't go anywhere," Selphie said back. "With Squall, for I know you don't really mind," she added as an afterthought at Quistis's retreating form._

_Quistis looked back at us with a look that said 'so you're not very comfortable about it you know and of course I so damn sarcastic'._

_Selphie and I smiled back at her sheepishly and giggled on her reaction._

_She turned back on her heel and waved, but almost instantly, Selphie called her back._

_"What?" Quistis said, stopping in her tracks._

_"...Well, since you wouldn't be here anyways, I guess, I just have to ask for an advanced gift," Selphie said as a matter-of-factly._

_There was a deathly stress on the words **advanced gift, **promise._

_"But I'll give you that when I get back, provided I do get back," Quistis retorted nonchalantly on the subtle hint of coming danger._

_Since we were all used to it like a light joke, as expected, Selphie said, "Yes dear, provided that you get back. But just in case you wouldn't, what I am about to wish to you would make your memory...immemorial."_

_Quistis looked at her seriously and crossed her arms in her chest. "So?"_

_"You're willing to take the offer?" Selphie replied evidently hopeful._

_"What is it first?"_

_Silence._

_Then, Selphie dropped the bomb._

_"I want a live kiss!!!"_

_I almost choked on my own saliva on what she said. Wow, she gave me an idea what to wish for on my own birthday!_

_To both our surprise, Quistis was the least affected. And that meant..._

_"Persuade him," she said and with that the elevator we were facing opened, she stepped in and left, our jaws still fresh to be scraped off the polished floor._

_We looked at each other and exchanged high fives._

...all for nothing. We asked Squall, but I guess we should have known better and asked the moon instead. He might have given in easily. So no hot-smoking-some-loving before they left. I therefore conclude that finding out The Truth about them wasn't an inch enough; to actually see it in person was more of The Thrill. And very prone of The Revenge.

Oh why, I miss them so much.

_"...he stared me in the eyes, and it was soooo romantic!!! It was memorable, and I was the happiest girl alive..."_

Brain shut-off. Good thing, Seifer needs the digital notebook. Oh, I'm advanced! (I need to make sure nothing of this goes out ever of my system again! No more idiot idiot idiot me! Swear!)

I will learn.

_xxxx Rin_

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Miles away...

"So she thought you were handsome with those glasses, huh?"

"You're not jealous."

"Not an inch. Though, I have to say you shouldn't wear them whenever she's around...and Selphie."

"Yeah, you're not jealous."

"Am not, no, honestly."

"Whatever."

Silence.

"She had almost, memorized every detail of that kiss."

"I told you, I had no choice."

"I was only telling that she had memorized it, why so defensive?"

"Whatever."

Silence.

"And you shouldn't really be...brutal...especially to students."

"That saved you."

"I was planning to whip him if ever he does that again, though."

"And I'm brutal."

"Yes, by all means, yes dear."

Silence.

"Uhh Squall...could you--"

"Hn?"

"...pass..."

"What?"

"...peaches..."

"You're not easily disoriented. I wonder what caused you..."

Silence.

"So Seifer's idea of a present..."

"I don't think I would like what you wou--"

"...is something I would call--"

"--ld like to say so just please--"

"--brilliant."

"--shut up."

"Get some rest, Quistis. Tomorrow it's a hard day."

"Only if you do the same."

Then there's the kiss Selphie would have killed to see on her birthday.

**end**

A/N: Jillian aka Spring's Rose, this is for you. Familiar? Hee. Well, since I missed Chronicles a lot, I decided to give myself a Christmas present and this would be well, this. And your Christmas gift to me would be...reviews. Yay! Let's see where this will go, it's a good thing that I kept my notes on this fic. I'm still catching the drift once again, please be kind to me. Happy Christmas and don't forget to shout out:)


	10. Chapter 10

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_Entry 3 (sigh, I miss my old diary)_

_7: 28 am _

_Kitchen cafeteria_

---------------------------------------------------------

Holy moly cow bells of Hyne! I would stare at his back for eternity if I could. Just. Because.

When we were still dating, I would say that I dreamt a lot of things I wished we had done. You know, he was not the romantic type that after he said his first 'I love you' that was it. He was more of a man of _actions_, heehee, and words were just mere words to him. That was why we never get to do the things Selphie and Irvine would, although that didn't really make me love him much less.

Soon thereafter, I contented myself with just simply being with him. But you know, if man had their stupid excuses, so did women. I ached for more while he, I assumed, contented himself with what we had. Then of course there were those perks of being a commander like missions, blonde instructors, missions and blonde instructors and galas and missions and blonde instructors. And missions. Things got a little downhill from there, but I opted to still carry on.

But then there were those missions and blonde instructors. So, the path went straight six feet under the ground. And then there were those, ehrm, my sudden fascination with Seifer's legs. Who knows if Squall fascinated other womanly appendages anyway? I bet he did.

There is really that fascination with things. They would get in the way. The only thing would be, if it happened before, I am pretty sure it wouldn't now.

Hyne resist the temptation to touch the holy moly cow bells back of holy moly cow...

"_Gah, Rin, I miss Quisty so much," Selphie said, bringing on in doughnuts and coffee she snatched from the cafeteria into my quarters._

"_Why? She did not leave for another mission, didn't she?" I said while I made up my bed._

"_Well, technically no, but ever since she became Head Instructor..."_

_I sat up on my bed. I got Selphie's drift. Because I missed Quisty too. We both sighed._

_Suddenly, I shot up from my bed that I nearly tripped over. The opportunities didn't come often, so I needed to grab it by the balls, I meant, horns._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, I think I just want to do something..."_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Wait up!" We heard her say from the back of the door. Then there were a little shuffling and footsteps became close._

"_Are you ready?" Selphie nudged me in the ribs._

"_Bring it on!" I gave her five._

_On one, two, three..._

"_QUISTY!!!"_

"_Selphie, Rinoa!"_

_With doughnuts and coffee in hand, we both bearhugged her._

_But then that was the only thing I was ready for. The next moment, I apparently was not._

_Holy moly cow Commander Squall Leonhart on the Instructor's sofa with his back in my face._

_In my face. In my face. In my face._

_How I wished it was directly in contact of my face though, but no._

_Hyne._

_We both looked at Quistis. Opportunities were definitely coming, and I would keep them._

"_Errr..."_

"_Hmmmm..." Selphie looked at Quistis, then on Squall's laying form, and then back to Quisty again._

"_...we needed to finish those." Quistis pointed at the pile, and by Hyne, I mean PILE of paperwork on her center table._

"_Oooh, I never knew that paperwork were such innovative...sex toys," Selphie winked at me and we both laughed._

_Quistis blushed. That was a first, and we were there to witness it. Alright!_

"_There's no use in telling you what were really those for, like your instructor evaluations..."_

_Selphie straightened herself up. I knew, it might had not been that obvious, but she valued her work more than people could imagine. She cried for one student once, just because that said student wanted to be in Quisty's class and asked to be transferred._

_And no, Squall wasn't Selphie's student. We all knew that._

"_Actually Quisty, we know you're tired and all so we brought you breakfast." Selphie offered, with puppy dog eyes. Geez. That woman._

"_That idea, I might actually like." The blonde instructor smiled and we hurried to the dining table._

_When we got there, safe from the intimidation brought by the paperwork, Selphie started again. She never quite got tired on the subject of Quisty's sex life._

"_So, how was it?" Selphie asked, curious, with an elbow sitting on the table. _

"_Well, tiring." The instructor replied, munching on a bavarian flavored doughnut. _

_Oh yes, I agree._

"_Was it good?" Selphie again asked, and this time she was more than curious that Quistis actually shot an eyebrow at her._

"_Some, but not all. But we're pretty much used to it, I guess," Quistis sipped on some coffee and sat back._

_Gah, I wish I knew how i__**t**__ felt. Hmm. Wait, these thoughts were just coffee-induced. I refuse to believe otherwise._

"_Interesting. Do you like it?" It was my turn to ask. I eyed her a little too much._

"_It might be tiring, but well, I would not give up on it. I would __**push a little harder**__ this time to make it better," Quistis said, and she smiled at us._

_Selphie and I had eye contact and we laughed. We never thought that Quisty could talk..a little bit dirty._

"_What's funny?" She asked and was responded with continuous mirth._

"_Teeheee. Nothing. How about Squall?" Selphie asked, giggling._

"_Squall? I don't know. I never got the chance to ask him really. But I suppose, he likes what he does. He's actually pretty good at what he does, don't you think?" She replied, taking in another doughnut._

_Hah, Squall. I never took him for the aggressive type. _

"_Well, if that's what you think..." Selphie said and then we both laughed again._

_Quistis was becoming more and more dumbfounded by the minute. _

"_I don't get it." She sighed and drank the rest of the coffee._

_She continued, "...you could be of help if you want."_

_Selphie and I stopped our hysterical laughter and started a staring contest. Hyne. She wasn't thinking what I was. It was just...not-so-Quisty. And not-so-Squall even. _

_Hey, weren't they just that __**adventurous?**_

"_Uhh, Quisty..." Selphie started. She started to get uncomfortable by the minute._

_OH NO. She wasn't talking about some natural physical exercise which human species execute to reproduce or attain nirvana. _

"_Are we talking about...paperwork?" I asked, interrupting Selphie._

_She stared at me._

"_OH no." Quisty suddenly said with a very what-the tone and she straightened herself up._

_Oh no?! Shoot, we're really talking about it __**deliberately**__ with the man in question lying __**naked **__on his glory not meters away and most importantly __**within reach?! **_

"_WAIT!" This time, it was Selphie's voice._

_Squall Leonhart's past and present looked at her. Wait, that should have been __**I**__ and Squall Leonhart's present and future looked at her._

"_Are we talking about sex?"_

_Urgh. Trust Selphie to put it bluntly. And then I answered NO. Though inwardly, at first, that was what I thought we were talking about._

_And then Quistis said NO. But she said OH NO when I asked if we were talking about paperwork. OH NO would be much be of a no, than a NO, no?_

_I was getting confused myself._

"_But then I thought--?" I started._

"_I think what I meant to say was that OH NO, you were thinking I maybe talking about se—" Quistis interrupted me._

"_So we're no--?" And she was interrupted by Selphie._

"—_I was sleeping." Who was interrupted by Squall._

_Squall. In the beige pillar near the entrance of the dining room. No shirt. _

_No shit. (I'm getting much more Seifer every single day.)_

_I slapped myself._

"_What was the commotion about?" Squall asked and he turned himself back to wash his hands on the sink. _

_Quistis immediately stood up and snaked her hands around Squall's muscled upper torso, I BELIEVED, that she washed her hands as well. Her cheek plastered on to his back, her beautiful face in __**actual contact**__ with __**his damn back**__, Hyne, while she mouthed to us to go into the living room/lounge place/whatever._

_Right. This was just so cool. Actually, no, I wasn't being sarcastic._

_Selphie must be thinking the same. She was grinning evilly._

_We peeked a little at the happenings in the kitchen, and they were talking close. Real __**close**__. With the same position as a while ago, only with a little variation._

_It looked natural._

_And then Quistis was waving her hands at us and she walked us in her door._

_But not with Selphie banging on the last shots._

"_I knew, Quisty, you're making us go because..."_

"_Hyne, no."_

_I got along with the ploy of revenge. "Of course, surely you don't want us interrupting..."_

"_Ugnh."_

"_Oh Rin, what was that again, what they're doing?"_

_I giggled. "Work. Paperwork."_

_Selphie and I laughed._

"_Okay girls, that was enough. Thanks for the breakfast," Quistis hugged us both and shoved us to the door._

"_Someone's excited..."_

"_Selphie!"_

"_We just missed you Quisty."_

_She smiled at us and the door closed._

_Selphie and I made our way back, laughing._

Yes. His back. Thanks to his back we all misunderstood each other and almost, yeah, almost talked dirty.

Somehow, though for one moment I wanted to be Quisty's sebaceous glands on her cheek. Just, you know, to feel it.

Or maybe I should try doing that with Seifer's legs. I would look just funny.

Don't I know it?

And hey, what do you think happened right after Quistis closed the door?

They ate breakfast of course. Yummy.

_Xoxo, Rinoa_

**A/N: **So yeah, this is long and I'm back. waves to people that are still there I promised myself that I will end this fic with a specific scenario in mind. I know, I'm really confusing. But I missed writing and having fun with Square Enix's one cool game. coughs Of course, we assume that this is post-game so they are not at all, that innocent. This chapter slightly went mature, but I think that's only for now. I am back to testing the waters again and I hope soon I'll be right back on track. I missed you guys. Drop by a review and make me happy. Cheers.

**A/N2**: Apparently, many people already hit the page and well, they're not reviewing. It's alright. I would just more appreciate it if you do. By the way, I edited some parts because it needed a little polishing so, yeah. Hope you guys would appreciate it.

**A/N3**: If there is any Tekken fan out there, please drop by and read my story on the Tekken section. And make me happy with a review. Thanks a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_Entry 8 (it was not just my lucky number, nor my lucky day)_

_8:45 am_

_Library (I was in a library?)_

I have been staring at this whole screen for a while now and my eyes were starting to imitate an infected, zombie-like state. It hurt, but I wasn't entirely sure if it were my eyes, or my nails from tapping the table until it would snap or what actually hurt was my…bleeding heart. Seriously, I haven't had an entry this…sad for long. But I just couldn't help it. Hyne, something to make me happy please would not be that much, right?

This was the thing: Seifer was sent away for a mission today. The problem? Today was our special day. You know, Seifer wasn't sweet. He was _brutally_ sweet, and so when he asked _beforehand_, for us to celebrate this day for the damned first time, I just…couldn't explain my bliss. Happiness. Glee. And today was that day. And Seifer was sent away for a mission today. The culprit? His Whatever Excellency Slash Highness Commander Squall Leonhart. The plan? Kidnap Quistis Trepe and bargain in exchange for Seifer.

Hah, I wished.

Squall. The nerve, just…what was he trying to prove? I wanted to shake him until his bowels cut loose. Just, how dared he? My eyes were bawling out right now in this misery.

And what could I do really? Just simply stare off into space. Sigh. For the nth time.

Good thing someone was there to make me smile…

_I felt alone, trudging in the stairs to the long way to my quarters while in my head, a mantra was repeatedly said. _

_Squall you will pee in your pants during your meeting. Squall, you will pee in your pants in the middle of your meeting. Squall, you will pee in your pants in front of everyone in the middle of your meeting._

_There might be no use for a mantra, but it helped to ease the agony a little. It hurt, oh, it hurt! Damn you Squall, damn you—_

_Until, __**that.**_

_Hmmm._

_As I reached the end of the stairs and the view of the corridor zoomed in, I saw two figures standing by the far end. Alone in the corridor, or rather feeling very secured in the corridor were Quistis and Squall. Hmmm. His hands on her waist. This wouldn't just happen in a ordinary day. Hmmm. And her hands were on his arms. Hmmm. Talking. Hmmmm. _

_I kept away from view and silently wiped my eyes out. I was feeling rather conflicted, and my heartbeat was racing so fast._

_This was it. I could feel it._

_For a moment, I forgot what my predicament was. This could be just my opportunity for The Revenge, or better, to extort him for ruining my day while he cradled himself in the arms of his lover. Hah. I snickered._

_Squall said something, and that made Quistis laugh. Hmmm. I hoped that I could hear what they were saying. I wanted to move and scoot in closer where they stood so that I could eavesdrop, erhm, hear what they were talking about._

_I made a noise and dropped a coin lightly. If they bothered to look up, then they might have not been too engrossed at what they were doing. Although, usually, that wasn't the case._

_Ting. _

_Dead space. Hah, great. I moved closer by little steps, that I almost crawled to hide behind the nearby pillar. Garden was really built strategically, its development plan layout favored stealth. Of all kinds for that matter._

" _The toxic case?" I heard Quistis say._

"_Yes. The samples were poisoned," Squall replied to her._

_What?! I can't believe it! They're almost too comfortable for each other and cuddling while standing and what else and they were talking about…_

…_missions. Sweet, eh? _

_Then again, why did I always find myself in situations where they were close to the romantic mark but not quite hitting it yet? _

_In an instant, the door on Squall's left (or right, I didn't know because I was just too disoriented) opened up._

"_Ahem," the man in SeeD uniform had ahem-ed. _

_I almost thought that Quisty and Squall would spring away from each other like two repulsive poles of the magnet once they were caught, but Squall just moved 0.14 centimeters away. _

_Just 0.14, approximately._

"_I hoped I had not interrupted something," the voice of the man was amused. Actually, it sounded to me as if he had witnessed this scenario a couple of times that the sentence just slipped off his tongue automatically._

"_No, we were just talking," Quisty had said._

_Talking? Suuure._

…_But well, they were just talking __**then.**_

"_The meeting's about to continue, sir," the man had replied and I heard footsteps and until the door closed._

"_Go," I heard Quistis say._

_In Selphie's novels, this was the part where the man would confess how he felt. _

_But Squall being Squall was the very reason why there were no Squall-like men in novels._

"_I'll see you at lunch," the commander (oh, I was mad at him, I remembered!) had said._

_I heard footsteps walking away again, and I assumed this to be of the ice man. Quisty was still looking at his direction and I sprinted myself towards her._

_But Squall turned back again, that I dodged his eyesight using Quistis' back._

_Now this felt just utterly ridiculous. I could even hear their mingled breaths._

_The 'mingled' was necessary._

"_Hey," Quistis chuckled and I wondered if Squall had attempted a where's-the-punchline-I'm-waiting joke._

"_Forgot something," I heard him say._

_The next thing I heard was the "tsup" sound of a kiss._

_Tssssuuuuuppp._

_Uhhh. Hmmm. Yeah, I supposed I should have counted the seconds I stood there feeling like a sneaky kid who caught her parents doing __**weird**__ things._

_Damn it, why did I have to move behind Quistis and haven't stayed by the pillar a little longer?! This was so…close. _

_And weren't they finished yet? It had surely felt like an eternity had passed. _

"_Later," I heard Squall say after and then the footsteps became faded._

_Then tears formed into my eyes. "Later" was what Seifer said to me this morning before he left, right after he kissed me and right after he told me he apparently' forgot something' too._

…_Hyne, the parallelism was just creepy._

_I stood fully and as the tears then fell from my eyes, Quistis turned around, and we both shouted at the top of our lungs._

"_-------waaaaaaaahhhhh waaahhh----"_

"_-----aaaahhh!---"_

"_Rinoa you scared me!" Quisty said, one pitch higher that usual._

_I wanted to say something but then the words stuck on my throat at the sight of her, flushed, cheeks red, in-love while I, woke up in misery, and were pushing my eyes out of their sockets in an effort to cry out all the tears I have left in me._

_So, "---uwaaaahhh" was the reply she got._

_Quisty immediately became worried and she lowered her beautiful eyes to the ground. _

_Oh no, I had the feeling that she was thinking that, I saw what I wasn't supposed to but had wanted for such a long time, thank Hyne, I already saw it, was the one that made me cry._

"_Rinoa…" The instructor started._

"_Qui—hic---it's---hic," I stuttered while I mentally cursed my hiccups._

"_Oh, Rin, I am…Hyne," She started again._

"_Quistynoitwasn'tbecauseofyouandSquallkissing—_

_--hic."_

"_Uhm? What was that? Rin, are you okay?" Quistis patted my back and led me to sit by the stairs._

_I took a deep breath and let my tears subside. I faced her with all my bawling state and smiled._

"_I hate Squall," I said._

"_I hate him too," Quistis said and smiled at me._

_If kissing was a form of hating for them, I wonder what not would be. _

_I chuckled. She asked me why I was mad at him._

"_He shoved Seifer away for some mission that couldn't wait. Today's our special day."_

_Quistis looked at me with gentleness. Maybe Squall didn't deserve her._

_I was sure though, that when I would be over this, Squall would deserve her again._

_Silence._

"_You?"_

"_He's going away too." She looked at me fully and she smiled._

_I patted her back. "Maybe not on your special day though."_

_She just smiled at me._

"_Do you have special days too, Quisty?"_

_What?! It would be fun to know if they have. At least, I could say they were doing something that goes along with the common couple norm. And it would ease my heart a little; it would make me forget what I was feeling._

"_We're not talking about us here." The instructor replied, glancing at me._

"_Hee. Alright, I was just…you know."_

"_Yeah, I am pretty used to it already."_

_We both laughed._

"_Seifer's going to be fine, Rin," Quistis told me with an apologetic tone._

"_I know. I just…missed him, that's all."_

_Quistis smiled at me. And then I couldn't help myself once more._

"_Will you miss Squall when he would be away too?" I smiled despite myself._

"_Argh. We're not talking about us here, you know."_

"_Yes, you told me." _

_Quisty was just so fun to tease. Especially now that I had the right._

"_Rin, him being away for a while would make the home coming…more beautiful, don't you think?" the blonde said, obviously averting my persuasion of their topic._

…_So, no, I did not dare ask the Squall question again. I actually reflected on her words and that thought clutched my heart. I just wanted to see Seifer sooner._

"_Imagine on how much…you wouldn't just want to let go once he holds you," she continued and her words soothed me._

_I suddenly felt alright and felt my old happy self again._

"_I imagine on how Squall wouldn't want to let you go once he holds you," I said giggling and Quistis feigned a scary look at me._

"_We aren't talking about us for the nth time, understood?" she replied in her usual instructor tone._

_I laughed and felt incredibly lighter with Quisty as my company. I never actually thought we would have some quality bonding girl time. _

_Something that I would…surely want to happen again._

"_I still hate Squall, but thanks Quisty," I said and we stood up._

_She checked her watch. She stood up and muttered about classes. I stood up then._

"_I'm glad you're fine," she told me and she straightened her uniform. She smiled and waved at me. She walked the other way and I was left standing there._

_But since I was back as my old happy and naughty self, surely I would do something like…_

"_Quisty?"_

_She stopped and turned to me._

"_Forgot something."_

_The look on her face was priceless, as I rushed into her…_

…_and hugged her tight._

"_I am a woman Quisty. Don't worry." I winked at her and she laughed at me._

_I wouldn't kiss her really. I'm straight and in-love with a __**man.**_

But if ever I was a man…now that's another story.

I had actually forgiven Squall now. I wasn't meaning it when I prayed that he peed on his pants. But if he did, then that's another story.

Thank Hyne for Quisty.

And Seifer…please come home.

And we make our own story.

xxx, Rinoa

By the way, Squall had no idea that I actually heard that kiss…

**A/N:**

Q: What are reviews? What are they for?

A: They would help you know if people are still alive. It makes an author feel appreciated.

Q: …Okay. How do I review?

A: Just click the review button down there. (points downward)

Q: What do I get for reviewing?

A: A smile. Would that be enough?

Q: …come to think of it. You're right. (clicks review button)

**A/N2**: This is for Spring's Rose aka Jill! JILLLLLL. Nothing. (throws you confetti) (throws everyone else a confetti to those who read) (kisses the feet of those who reviewed)

…yes, yes, sometimes I am that shallow. Clicky click, cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

The night felt eerie, and it slowly crept across the hallway. Two figures loomed by the far end; one was uncharacteristically giggling and babbling while the other was trudging without much protest.

But Squall Leonhart _protested_ anyway still.

He inwardly grumped as he carried one beautiful instructor, whom was trying so hard to tear his ears off with her endless rambles, with two arms ala bridal style. Of all things to happen, this had just swept a landslide victory to be the most unexpected. Befuddling, disconcerting and…quite amusing even.

"…and then he asked me to dance! Oh by Hyne, I swore by the cafeteria chickens he smelled not too much far of decays and soil," said Quistis Trepe, not even caring if she was going to fall from the commander's arms with her pent-up hype and enthusiasm in such an awful state.

The commander just looked at her.

"…so, being the good miss prim that I was, I politely declined but he had the tiniest of nerves to ask me for a drink! It was the third, or fourth—oh maybe third, that I actually declined!—"

"We are in a secluded hallway—"

"—but that last chance, I gave him a shot, and drank…until I got drunk," said Quistis, giggling and the moodily turning into a dead silent mode.

"So, finally you admitted you're drunk," was the commander's monotonous reply.

A moment passed.

"You were saying about a secluded hallway, right?"

Squall smiled that of sweet surrender. "And you're incoherent."

He balanced her off in her arms and tried to recall what made the instructor drunk. Yes, it was the highly anticipated "Attention: Garden Officials Night" which was in history the ultimate, wildest, and craziest gala night straight-faced officials could have, but he had never expected Quistis to go that far. Maybe it was really because of the still unidentified human she met that asked her for a drink, while he was gone.

"The place suddenly turned cold, or this dress was just a little too revealing?"

Quistis' voice interrupted him in his trance and looked at her like she had suddenly grown a beard. That was just… utterly blunt.

"……Are you trying to seduce me?"

The instructor wiggled in his arms and used his neck to chain her arms with to keep her half-upright. She giggled and amusedly asked, "Are you seduced?"

Right. She had to remember that he was still a man, no matter how much he resembled a rock.

So he decided to play. Squall was positive she wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow anyway but an impending head ache.

"…Not in the hallways."

She laughed, hard, that it was impossible for him to keep her mouth shut. The commander then paced a little bit faster than normal so as to reach her quarters in the shortest possible time.

She was still laughing when they arrived at her door. He immediately punched in the security code, into which not only he found hard to do, but he was rewarded with a taunt he had not expected.

"Squall, I believe someone's rather impatient to get to bed."

Maybe he should have decided to drop her at the infirmary instead. Quistis was getting naughtier and naughtier by the minute, and he could swear by his cemented grave that he was suffering the most hurricane-ous emotional and mental predicament at that spot.

He successfully opened the door and proceeded to go directly into her bedroom. He placed the laughing instructor by the foot of the bed, but he was not able to release from her grasp when her arms were still chained around his neck.

She was intoxicating, Squall thought. And_ intoxicated_, he added as an afterthought. He bent down on one knee in front of her and started working to release her feet from her heels but Hyne, was her dress just…_that_…for the lack of words, _revealing_?

Quite the contrary, the room was not just that _cold_ as the hallway.

Squall averted his eyes to the floor and continued to work on her heels when unconsciously his hand moved by his neck and scratched the bow that was digging his grave for him in its unconscious effort of suffocating him. As if the woman in front of him was not enough.

Immediately, her hands found the attention-seeking bow and loosened it up for him. She unbuttoned the first three afterwards.

They just looked like a perfectly married happy couple.

The commander looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

Quistis flashed a wicked smile.

"So…you are seduced." The instructor noted, the obvious amusement found in her voice.

Hmmm.

"…We are no longer in the hallways."

She laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired. You're fat."

"Hahaha. Do you think it's a good idea if I neglect your presence for a week?"

Squall sighed. He kissed her forehead to indicate that, "I think it is best if you sleep."

But the energy was just not going to be defeated in a kiss, especially if it was not even in the lips. She pointed at the paperwork sitting beside her bed. Quistis took a small pile and waved it in front of him.

"Yoo-hoo? I'm done with these; was it not just fairy tale-y perfect that you came here now?"

He looked at the rest of the paperwork in her bed while Quistis fell into the bed. He was now free from her grasp and he came closer in her form to which he found deeply asleep at last.

And he stared for a very long time.

Hyne only knew how long as he fell asleep just as sudden by her side.

_Entry 11 (So there is a Hyne!)_

_9:07 pm_

_Seifer's room_

Sleep was really a vengeful scum. To think, that he was inviting me just a while ago and now. He perfectly knew that I did not have a very merry dreamland sleep yesterday because the hallway suddenly erupted with voices. Or was I just dreaming? Not.

With proven detective skills, I would say that the best culprit for the entire wake-up-everyone-and-salute-us hallway fiasco yesterday morn-night would be Squall and Quistis. After all, the Balamb Officials, those tight-up men and women who were acclaimed to be better SeeDs, celebrated their annual 'wild night' yesterday. I've heard it was formal, but retired officials had said that that affair had to be one of the most unforgettable gala in the whole Balamb Official life span, because of its wild jungle-close ambience. Squall and Quisty attended that, which would make them the eligible suspects.

Especially, ahem, especially after the whole scenario we all came across this morning…

"_Don't you think, it would be best if we give Quisty another surprise visit today?"_

"_And what, find Squall Leonhart not just on the sofa but on the bed this time?"_

"_Him now hopefully wholly naked, wouldn't much of a bad sight…right?"_

_I threw Selphie a pillow right there on the head. It was early morning, around 7, when she bombarded me with her usual perky self and suggested a Quistis visit._

"_Stop fantasizing about your not-boyfriend. We've got a situation here, see. I am the ex, and I did not even dare," I said to her, my finger poking her in the head._

"_Well, no one really knows. And what other people don't know, won't hurt them, right?" retorted Selphie, with a wink thrown my way._

"_Whatever. Better fill yourself in." _

_I walked in to find a more appetizing type of human food than oatmeal, because I just loathed oats, and came to think about her suggestion._

_Maybe Selphie was right. And maybe, him naked---was an inappropriate thought to be thinking of and just meant that I needed to feed my appetite myself as well._

_But thinking about it…was equally tempting…_

_Selphie and I balanced off more food in our hands this time as we went into Quisty's mega quarters, altogether regarding Squall's own share. We were actually quite sure, he was there; I would bet to dance around naked if he wasn't. _

_Deep in my thoughts, I did not notice that Selphie had stopped in her tracks, and what was so bad about that, was that she stopped directly in front of me, I had to bite her shirt off to pull myself from falling._

"_Come to think of it, you're actually an effective post?!" I hissed at her, as she remained rooted on her spot._

"_What's the matter now, huh?" I asked, feeling a little bit anxious at the brunette's lack of reaction._

"_Rinoa…the door is __**not**__ locked." _

_Holy hotdogs! This just could not be…what if, something happened to Quisty?!_

_Selphie proceeded and stepped aside while she dropped her food by a safe side. I did the same. We were going to raid the room, and find what was happening. Our skills finally put to test._

_She nodded at me and made gestures that I did not understand. By Selphie's eye twitch, I must have made various faces of clueless ness that she gave up and whispered to me the plan._

"_We go in, I'll check the room, you stay by the door, got it?" she said._

"…_Why do I have to stay at the door, I could help you beat---!" I defended._

"…_because, you will guard that position for the culprit not to escape—"_

"—_how about if he used the window instead?—"_

"_---then guard the window--!"_

_Selphie was obviously trying to control her temper. Right, I did not know anything about SeeD protocols. I always made sure, I was to be saved. On second thought, I should have brought Angelo with me instead._

_Selphie opened the door and checked around with me staying at my position. Fine. She could kill the psycho all by herself, for all I care, and if we would ever die, at least I get to look more presentable than she would be._

_Now really, I would not want that to happen. _

"_Ri-ri-rinoooooa!" _

_In an instant, Selphie half-whisper-screamed. My heart jumped out of my ribcage, I could swear it fell off in a thud at Quistis' well polished room floor._

_Selphie did not stop, or even bothered to stop her screaming. This was it. If we were to die…_

_Seifer, I love you._

"_---aaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

_I went into the room._

_Blood. Blooood. Bloood…_

…_was rushing into my head all at once at the sight. _

_Two sleeping bodies by the bed did not wake up even an inch, with all that screaming._

_Silence._

_They were still breathing._

_When all was well enough, and when I've realized that I was still going to live, Selphie puffed out some air and asked, "What are you doing?"_

"_Definitely…not screaming." I replied._

"…_you, are not…you're not…well…?" she asked, with a little more voice power this time. _

"_Hmmm…," was my only reply._

"_Rinoa, did you happen to flush out your brain cells when you went into the bathroom this morning? This is WHAT WE'RE WAITING FOR! Hyne," said Selphie as I stood there, at my spot, transfixed. I heard her footsteps fading fast and then…_

"_Hello?" _

_I left where I was and turned to see whom Selphie was talking to. I would say that I have not completely gotten over what we saw and that…it was just the beginning._

"_Sel."_

"_Irvy, could you come by Quisty's room please?"_

"…_in this very hour? What have you been smoking?"_

"…_Irvy. THEY…ARE…SLEEPING---!"_

"—_of course, they are! I wonder why you're not love—"_

"_---TOGETHER---!"_

_A moment._

"…_they?"_

_Selphie took a deep breath and repeated what she was pointing out a while ago._

"_Quistis and Squall. Sleeping together. Camera, here. Pronto."_

_Now you get the picture._

_I was almost certain that Irvine polished his own floor with his jaw by Selphie's statement. And that he would be torn to think about the situation or run off here to see for himself._

_Selphie looked at me and winked when someone at the door suddenly knocked. _

"_Zell?"_

"_Rinoa, Selphie? Why are you here?" _

_Hotdogs in hand, folders in the other, we let Zell in. I asked him what he needed Quisty for, and waved the folders in his hand. Someone needed them to be signed by her. _

"_But…Quisty's not yet awake," protested Selphie as she sat down by the sofa._

"_Really? Well maybe, she is now; after all, the door to her bedroom is no longer locked…"_

_Zell proceeded to the bedroom door Selphie and I both dumbly forgotten to lock after raiding it._

_Oh Hyne! I knew I should have exercised more. I could have stopped him with super reflexes…_

…_and his freshly mouth-pounded hotdogs flying in all directions all over the floor when he spurted it out._

"…_.wa-wha-whhhat?" said Zell, when we approached him near the bedroom door._

"_Should have warned you," I said to him, patting his back while he choked on his food and requested for some water._

_Selphie raided Quisty's fridge and I realized we were being sooo nosy. And to think that what we were witnessing was normal. We just had such jumpy nerves to act on our emotions. Time to go? Maybe Quisty and…ahem, Squall would not wake up sooner and that we just needed to get back later, forget whatever happened…_

…_or maybe not, when I heard someone knocking._

_As I opened the door, Seifer and Irvine appeared._

"_Seifer?"_

"_Met this cowboy on his way here. Asked him what's the problem or if he had seen you and suddenly blurted out about sleeping together crap," he told me, as he felt comfy in the sofa and recognized the all forgotten Zell still in his spot, near the very open bedroom door._

"_Hey you, Chicken-wuss—"_

_Seifer! Oh no…! Noooooo. Holy Hyne!_

"_Wo-ho-ho…!" was Seifer's all too recognizable remark, upon reaching Zell's side._

_Too late. At Seifer's remark, and Selphie's reappearance, Irvine followed them in the room. I knew it, we should just all go…and forgot what happened. Right. We should not be doing this. After what I've seen by the hallway last time, I should know better._

_I should tell them—_

"_Is Trepe trying to pose now for a men's magazine with that…dress? Ho-ho, I stand corrected. Piece of cloth, I must say."_

"_Quisty's not that type of girl, Almasy."_

"_Whatever Tilmitt. At least, we must all admit, she had the guts and…"_

"_Seifer! That's about enough."_

"_Kinneas, I see you're enjoying yourself too…eew, chicken-wuss?"_

"_Sorry, couldn't help myself from spurting it all out?"_

"_Could you have at least some…etiquette? Throw your chunks in her room? So graceful—"_

"_Friends, they should be waking up anytime soon—"_

"—_Rin, pose like that for me too---"_

"_Hey, that's a nice idea. Selphie—"_

"_---don't even think about it Irvy—"_

_Quistis moved. And we all shut our mouth._

_We all looked at each other and Quistis now, moved her arms in her eyes in an effort to wake and tune them up. She looked at her left first, thank Hyne, and saw Squall._

_I contemplated our situation. If we moved while she ogled at her lover, we could discreetly move. But we were too many it was after impossible, not even just next to. On the other hand, if we stayed in our spot, we would get caught. Although if we didn't stay, we would get caught still._

_Excellent._

_I heard someone took a deep breath when Quistis finally sat upright in her bed. She looked at us. And we looked back at her._

_Looked and blinked._

"_Time to go, folks--" whispered Seifer, who was closest to escape._

"_---Hyyyyyyyyyyynnnnnneeeeee--!" screamed Quistis and fell back to her bed._

"—_now!" continued Seifer as he caught my hand._

"_Stop right there."_

_Shoot. Bam bam bam. Hyne and holy hotdogs._

_We all returned to where we were before._

"_I apparently have a headache so don't mess with me. What in Hyne's name are you doing here?" spoke the blonde instructor by the bed._

_Silence filled the room._

_Selphie cleared her throat. "Uh, Quisty, we wer just… uh…fancy breakfast with you?.…are you mad?"_

_Quistis sat by the bed again. She finally faced us, dress neckline hanging loose and hair disheveled. _

"_Well…headache…I can't…I'm not…," said Quisty, trailing off and eyes suddenly bulging out of her sockets. She realized that Squall was with her in the bed. _

_Squall. Was With Her. In Her Bed. And We Knew. _

_With headaches and long gown and exhaustion doomed to hell, she shoved us all five in her door. _

_But the biggest mistake was that Selphie was the last to leave. And judging by Quistis' statement that she was not mad, Selphie would not dare let her escape since she was not mad…afterall. _

_So with all five of us out of Quisty's door and Selphie's appendage in the form of an arm sticking in to the room, we pushed against Quisty's lone force of wanting the door closed._

_With all the commotion happening, Seifer managed to smile and snicker at me. He mentioned something like doing this when they were in the orphanage. And déjà vu, voila, it was Quisty then, it was still Quisty now. _

_I smiled back at him and heard the faintest of voice of one Squall Leonhart. Perfect, he was now awake. He was asking what was going on but failed when the door finally gave up and let us all in; Quisty was thrown in the floor in between hey-I-am-not-fully-awake-yet-but-perfectly-awake-now Squall's legs as the rest of us piled nearer by the door._

_Seifer stood up and smirked. "My dearest Pubes and Ice Queen…this early?"_

_Sigh._

_When we were finally eating breakfast, Quisty and Squall realized we were not going to leave the issue be, as if it was our business, anyway if they would not tell us even the scoop. They were used to our prodding anyways, and after all, it wasn't really much of prodding…we just happen to come across such a compromising scenario because we found it in our gentle and kind hearts to treat them a breakfast visit._

_Excluding Irvine and Seifer's reasons, but what they didn't know would not hurt them anyway right? _

"…_Way too fast…what are you, three months?"_

_Selphie interrupted Seifer and replied, "Wrong, four, two weeks and ten days—"_

"—_you're counting--?" asked Quistis, head laid back on the chair and still clad in her gown._

"_Yep, you're not?"_

_Squall answered, "…no."_

_Now, that just proved by all means that we were born stalkers. Or fans. _

"…_still, way fast for such a slowpoke like Pubes—"_

"—_is it really something you would kill to know---?"_

"—_and Instructor, never thought of you to be someone…aggressive. I thought you would give yourself up in the convent---"_

"—_duh, we were fully clothed, blind man---"_

"_---and miss out the fun of---"_

"—_is this even an issue--?"_

_Selphie found her turn to interfere._

"_Quisty, you and Squall…doing __**that, being that**__ would be normal---"_

"—_and yes, exciting—" That was Irvine._

"_---and healthy---" according to Zell?_

"—_this is utterly ridiculous---" Spot on, Squall._

"—_he hasn't even touched me yet---!!!" _

_And that was definitely Quistis, shutting us all up._

_With her dress a shade of pale beige and her skin white, even a blind would almost see the sudden coloration of her cheeks into a deep shade of pink._

"_Are you still drunk?"_

_And then that was Squall._

_To be completely honest, I didn't know what to make of his statement. Either, 'are you still drunk you've forgotten I touched you already' or 'are you drunk you've forgotten that was supposed to be a taboo thing to blurt out'?_

_Quisty stood up and ran into her room, all of us left staring at her leaving form. We all resumed eating, silently this time. Until…_

"_So she was drunk," said Selphie as a matter of factly._

"…_and haven't been touched," said Irvine while grinning at Squall._

"_Oh really now huh?" smirked Seifer and Squall just smirked back._

_I was completely lost. I didn't know what to believe, maybe females and males have different connotations with the word, 'touch'?_

_And…_

"_Zell, your hotdog chunks, gross!"_

_We all laughed at Quisty's not-so-cheery mood._

Recalling all this back, I would only have to say:

Maybe I should be partial to the 'are you drunk you've forgotten that I touched you already'. After all she was drunk this morning, she could not remember that well. On third thought, I just didn't know.

And what I did not know would not hurt me anyway right?

As if I would. I would actually be thrilled. That would be another tease coming from me to Quisty, with love.

xxxRinoa

**A/N: **Okay, the A/N above was what I wrote ages ago, yes, because this had been staying in the computer for so long as I was waiting for the 75th review. But what I got was just the 74th. (cries) I am very weird because I like to update on the number of reviews divisible by 5…so you could expect an update most likely on the 85th review. So PLEASE review. (begs) On another note, I am sick; but I don't want to die yet because I got all the rest planned up and I think I am going to end at the 20th chapter. (cries once more, author loves this fic to death) Soooo…I am really hoping that I would have the chance to get to know all those who appreciated, even those who loathed this fic, through your reviews. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING. Long live Quall.

**A/N2**: This is again, dedicated to Spring's Rose, aka Jill because I was so busy to email her back. (hugs you) and to my very missed friend, Ma. Abigail Moreno! (throws you confetti) THANKS A LOT.


	13. Chapter 13

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

Entry 18 (just nothing)

_Selphie's Dumpsite She Calls A Room_

_7:56 pm_

Time for some girl bonding time!

** Rinoa and Selphie's Top Ten Things We Really Like To Do**

10. A fancy double date with Seifer and Irvine at FH which will never happen in their sober state

9. Hotdog strike (can Zell live?)

8. SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING!

7. SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING EXTREME with Quisty which will again never happen in her sober state or at least we need to exercise extortion AGAIN

6. Raid Quisty's room or better yet Squall's office hahaha

5. Extreme makeover (hair dye because we believe in blonde power!)

4. To become Headmaster Cid for one day (power trip time!)

3. Set-up big and glamorous parties (much more glamorous than what we do)

_Rinoa: Squall would just be so happy to know we already got their wedding all planned out! Whoopeedo!_

2. PRIORITY: To ask Quisty how she and Squall fell in love (are both excited)

1. To marry the one we love (cliché! Such every girl's dream…)

** Rinoa and Selphie's Top Ten Crushes**

10. Laguna Loire (somehow, age defies him right?)

_Selphie: And he is Esthar's president. Just because._

9. Nida (he is so adorable!)

8. SeeD Drake Regann (Quisty's student and newly initiated Trepie! Even the name embodies sexiness)

_Rinoa: All the boys just go to Quisty. She's so lucky. Hmph! Selphie said Drake gave Quisty flowers a day ago. And even though we both like him, I must admit I like him more. What did I do?_

_Selphie: Rinoa the jealous one called Squall!_

_Rinoa: I wonder what he did with the flowers though…he saw the whole encounter! Drake just had the guts._

_Selphie: What did Squall do? Or Quisty?_

_Rinoa: I don't know, from what I've seen Drake ran when Squall took a step to him._

_Selphie: LOL._

7. SeeD Cadet Lee Song Hun (got to love the eyes)

6. Galbadian president (we refuse to disclose his identity)

5. Zell Dincht (we just love Zell to bits)

_Selphie:…so much we want to have a hotdog strike in his honor. Hee._

4. Instructor Quistis Trepe (this is what we call girl crush! Boooyaka!)

_Rinoa: We beg to be different from the Trepies_.

3. Squall Leonhart (Selphie: pokes Rinoa yeeee!)

_Rinoa: Yeah, right._

_Selphie: Admit it! It's just a crush!_

_Rinoa: …..whatever_.

1.5 Irvine Kinneas/Seifer Almasy (Hyne, we're such dorks!)

_Rinoa and Selphie: No explanation needed._

_Rinoa: Don't we just love the whole gang?!_

** Rinoa and Selphie's Top Ten Hate-ables**

10. Garden Landings (it's damn dizzy and sleep-inviting)

9. Power Shut Down (we just can't live without lights or anything, and this happens almost everytime!)

8. The cafeteria cook (woman in her thirties suffering from menopause)

7. flies (gross/ewww/yuck)

6. egg with soy sauce (thanks, but no thanks)

5. meetings! hahahaha

_Selphie:…Just sometimes! (is defensive)_

4. Squall's tantrums/hot headedness

_Rinoa: It's scary…_

3. The Unaccredited Almasies Club (raaaawwwwrrr)

_Rinoa: Seifer is not even bothered by it! He says sooner the Trepies will die to be replaced by the Almasies! _

_Selphie: See, even if I do not really hate them, I support you Rin. You should wear a shirt saying, "I got Seifer Almasy begging!" _

_Rinoa: We rock, girl._

1.5 Our boyfriends' tantrums

_Rinoa and Selphie: Because we feel like martyrs when we comply to them. Sigh._

** Rinoa and Selphie's Top Ten Squall and Quisty Moments**

_Rinoa: Hyne, we really are doing this list?_

_Selphie: Yes, we are sooo doing this list!_

10. **The Whatever Exchange**

We met Squall and Quisty down the hallway as Selphie and I were on our way to the cafeteria.

"Hello, Quisty, hello Squall!" said Selphie.

"…whatever," said Quisty to Squall but waving us hello in the process.

"Whatever?" said Squall looking at us and acknowledging.

"Whatever," said Quisty again who resumed back walking.

"Whatever whatever," said Squall as a matter of response.

And we heard whatevers fading.

……

_Rinoa: I swear, I can't bear to do that and talk like that for even a minute._

_Selphie: I just love it when they're weird._

9. **Instructor Quistis Trepe-Leonhart**

"Hyne, Quistis…Leonhart has a nice ring to it!" applauded Selphie.

"Why are we talking about this again?" said Quisty, not even bothering to look up while she graded her papers.

"Because…we are helping you get used to it, as simple as that might have sounded for someone with high intellect as you," I said, trying my best to shove the papers away from her sight.

"Suure. Rinoa Almasy? Selphie Kinneas? …not bad," smirked Quisty as she went back to her precious grading routine.

"Quisty—" I started.

Knock knock.

"Is there an Instructor _Quistis Leonhart_ here?" said the muffled voice by the door.

Quisty both looked at us as Selphie and I tried our best to kill our laughter. The instructor stood and headed to the door.

"It is Trepe, sir…"

Seifer came from the back door and approached us.

"Someone came here looking for Quistis Leonhart?" said my man, who was grinning cheekily.

We high-fived.

_……_

_Rinoa: The look on Quisty's face was really priceless._

_Selphie: I hate the fact that my camera forgot to function at that time._

8. **Oh Squall!**

We had an unexpected girl bonding time when we once visited Quisty in her dorm. She was work-free, meetings-free, stress-free, sleep-free and Squall-free.

We decided to play.

Selphie raised her answer. It read: Irvine actually likes pink.

"Oh Hyne, really? You know what they say, 'the gorgeous wears pink'," remarked Quisty giving her a smile.

I raised mine, it read: Seifer has nicely shaved legs.

Quisty and Selphie giggled.

"I'll tell this to your men," I said, clicking my tongue out. They just laughed.

Quisty raised hers. It read: He is very ticklish.

Selphie and I just…we were gob smacked.

Quisty just winked at us. Oh Squall!

…..

_Rinoa: Seriously, just…he is?_

_Selphie: If we don't trust Quisty with regards to Squall, then I don't know who is to trust then._

7. **The Joke**

We had a shot or two. Squall was already leaning his head down the table and we were laughing ourselves out.

Quisty was giving her man a hard time. She was telling a lot of made-up things about Squall. I knew her intention was to keep him awake, and the same time, she was playing with him.

But Squall paid no attention. We were teasing Quisty that she could not handle Squall. She tried another attempt to put him into the discussion with a joke.

"I have a joke."

We all listened to her.

"I'm pregnant."

Squall's head shot up. And we all laughed. Zell cheered Quisty's powers, and Selphie and I gave her a high-five.

"…Really?" His face brightened.

We stopped laughing and looked at each other. Squall, we concluded, was already transported into another realm.

….

_Rinoa: I love clueless Squall._

_Selphie: Gah, I knew Quisty had a hard time telling him it was a joke_.

6. **Jealousy**

It was pretty funny to know that Squall has existing admirers.

"The nerve," said Quisty, trying to place back her fallen hair into a ponytail.

We were surveying two people from afar.

"Quisty, are you jealous?" I asked.

"Argggh," said Quisty who was trying in vain not to look.

The other person from what we were watching gave the other a gift.

"Squall…" said Quisty again, who opted to stand up.

Selphie spoke up.

"Quisty, don't be like that!"

"Yeah, Quisty, he loves you, you know that!"

"Quisty, calm down, don't be jealous."

"…besides, Squall won't replace you with a man."

Quistis breathed hard. Squall, from afar, politely declined what the other _man_ had to offer and started to walk away.

"That was just so…gay," said Quisty, calming down when she saw Squall approaching her and scowling in the process.

…..

_Selphie: Oh Hyne._

5. **Oh Squall Part Two!**

We entered Quisty's mega quarters one very early morning because of an emergency meeting. It was an emergency meeting, urgent, considering we were to discuss the plan we had to do for Matron's birthday.

Obviously, Quisty was not yet ready, as she looked like she had just gotten up from bed. Squall was in her shower.

Before we sat, I noticed, and apparently Selphie too, a lot of things. There was Squall's id by the intercom. Squall's shirt was on the sofa. Paperwork stacks were in the floor. I saw Squall and Quisty's keycards. Selphie noticed a missing black sock. And a lot more things.

It was messy but it reminded me of home. A lot.

"Sorry," said Quisty, picking up Squall's jacket that was on the center table.

"I think, I know, what you did, last night…" Seifer sang tunelessly.

"I guess, that's what, you only, think about, anyways," sang Quisty back, earning her a frown from the other blonde.

We all sat down.

Quisty sat down with us. She started.

"So…"

And then, "Quistis?"

That was Squall's voice reverberating from afar.

"Wait," said Quisty as she stood up and headed for the bathroom where Squall was.

We heard laughter from afar and Quisty was telling us that Squall accidentally tasted a huge amount of strawberry shampoo.

We laughed with her when suddenly the bathroom door bust open and Quisty was pulled inside.

Selphie and I looked at each other and said at the same time, "Naked!"

….

_Rinoa: Quisty came out fully clothed though, but she was thoroughly soaked._

_Selphie: I bet they had fun in their bathroom war._

_Rinoa: Makes me giggle just thinking of it. _

4. **Forgot Something?**

"Today, we are to review a lot of techniques and skills you will find useful in your upcoming SeeD exam," said Instructor Quistis, on one ordinary schoolday.

"And here we are in the Demonstration Area, with my colleague, Rinoa Heartilly."

The cadets greeted me in response.

Quisty suddenly turned away and swiped her id card. She turned back to her students.

"As you all know, the upcoming SeeD exam comprises of two sets, the field exam and the written exam—"

"Welcome, SeeD Number 024578. Please enter your code—"

"---and as you all know again, that that is not my SeeD number," finished Quistis, while she trailed off and approached the swipe machine.

She looked at her id. It was Squall's.

I grinned at her as a form of teasing and she tried to enter a guessed code.

The door opened.

She felt relieved that she found an escape and that at least she guessed right what Squall's code was.

But, the swipe machine was not to be defeated easily.

"Welcome, SeeD Squall Leonhart—"

And the students heard it. Loud and clear.

Quistis stopped from her walking and suddenly colored pink, while her students hooted in chorus.

I looked at them and gave them thumbs-up.

….

_Selphie: Hyne, I wish I was there to witness it._

_Rinoa: You missed half of your stalker life. _

3. **Kiss and Make-Up**

They were kissing after a fight when we suddenly crossed the isolated hallway, which

was the shortcut to our quarters. It was past midnight. That was maybe after their

patrol.

And we actually stopped a good thirty seconds feeling excited for them.

…..

_Rinoa: This deserves the number three spot a lot. I just love it._

_Selphie: They were so in love._

2. **Mother's Advice**

We were all waiting for Quisty to arrive before we started the meeting with the Headmaster. She came in after a while, sneezing and coughing. Squall stood up from his seat and offered it to her.

The meeting was so uneventful, that Seifer and I decided to pass notes somewhere in the middle of everything. Quisty was sick that day, we assumed, as she continuously sneezed and coughed.

The discussion took about two hours and a half to finish. When all was done, the Headmaster approached Quisty and hugged her for comfort. The Matron arrived thereafter.

"How are you feeling my child?" she gently asked the instructor.

"I am fine Matron. I already had medication from Dr. Kadowaki," replied Quisty in a hoarse voice.

"She just needs to rest," said the headmaster while walking us all to the door.

"That must be the sign of pregnancy, love, don't you think?"

I felt that Squall and Quisty both stiffened by what Matron said. Seifer was silently laughing beside me.

"Matron—," started Quisty.

"My child, I don't want our grandchildren and of course, you, to be sick. Do you need a leave?" the Matron asked.

Squall interrupted.

"Matron--,"

"Squall, my dear, don't worry. You can be into temporary leave too. I know it's hard to practice being a commander and a father all in one, but you'll manage---"

Quistis sneezed rather loudly.

"Yes, Quisty…you need to rest," said the Matron while we remained amused in the situation, save for Quisty and Squall.

We walked out the door.

But the Matron was firm in her stand.

"Do you think it was a boy or a girl?"

Quisty coughed hard.

….

_Rinoa: We just love little Squalls._

_Selphie: Yes, yes, pro-baby Squalls! We are pro-babies!_

_Rinoa: I hope it comes soon._

1. **Misunderstood Love**

Selphie's account:

Yay! This was what happened. I was really bored that day, if not for duty calls I would just have sneaked into my room and slept. I told Quisty I was bored, and she said she was going to make the meeting a little shorter than usual. That meant five minutes less. Damn Quisty. I still love her anyway.

So she was explaining to us what was our agenda blah blah blah.

"Today, the committee gave the new protocol for instruction that will apply next year…"

She looked at me and I happily distributed the folders, even at my bored state. There was one folder left after my distribution and I asked Quisty why there was an extra.

"Squall was not going to be here. Let me have it."

I gave the extra folder into her. Suddenly the intercom rang. It was Squall's secretary.

"Instructor Trepe, the Commander requests for a live patch through the phone lines."

Quisty explained to us that Galbadian officials unexpectedly came today and that as of that moment, they were conversing and negotiating with Squall so he could not be with us.

Only in spirit.

So we went on with the meeting.

And of course, I only listened on the good parts.

By sometime, the patch became noisy and the voices on the other line were more evident. It was difficult to hear what Squall was saying.

"I said, there will be new---Commander?" Quistis asked, while trying to make out what Squall's response was. We were intently listening with her.

Actually, I was engrossed at this part of the meeting too so I waited.

"Squall?" Quisty tentatively asked again.

The voices continued, but Squall seemed to be lost. And then we heard a close sigh or somewhat a breath.

"Yes, I love you too."

We were listening intently in the meeting. Really.

"Commander, we'll get back to you in a second."

And then Quisty requested for a cut-off.

But we were still listening intently.

"That was suave," remarked one instructor.

Quistis blushed and we all cheered.

Perhaps it was misunderstood. But it really rocked. Yeah, Squall we knew. We sooo knew.

….

_Rinoa: I missed half of my stalker life too._

_Selphie: You actually missed a big part because this is number one on the list._

Rinoa: That was fun.

Selphie: We should do that again! And keep this list!!!

Signed:

Rinoa and Selphie Team

**A/N**: I have an exam and I really plan to study tonight. But I was stressed I needed to stress out a little. Here's the update with a change of plans. If you have already read She Doesn't Know, you'll know that I originally planned the BIG chapter to be the next. But since I am under pressure, and the chapter is BIG, I don't want to ruin it. This is supposed to be next to the BIG chapter, but I just made adjustments. Thanks a lot for everyone. And don't forget to read and review She Doesn't Know too. I need your support friends, and the inspiration for my exam, hee. Review review review and let me know. And yes, voice out any concerns that you have. Cheers.


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

_Entry 23_

_My quarters_

_2:34 am_

Why do people tend to hurt the things they love the most?

And no, those words were not force-slipped from my mouth, no matter how I wish they were. They were actually from the tagline of _Is It Worth Fighting For?_, a book by a famous Trabian author Keala Phoele (pronounced as Fee-ly). I would like to quote that particular sentence or phrase or saying, or better yet shove it in front of one handsome commander's face.

I would have to say that the book really fits. Maybe I should give this to Quisty to read and ease her stresses out; after all, her stresses had bugged us for the rest of the night. I didn't even know why, what were the cause and all that jazz. Truth be told, I, or rather, we were not all that familiar with the details. That was why I seated myself here, scribbling in my diary or typing for that matter, while everyone else scrape their heads out to plan what to do next. And for soldiers and military men such as Selphie, Irvine, Zell, I rather found it ironic that they assumed the planning what to do next first without even knowing the details. Didn't protocols teach that they have to survey everything first, know the freaking details, before planning what to do?

There was a reason why I became sorceress after all.

Well maybe there would be an appropriate excuse as to why they defied protocols. Most probably, Squall was not filling in the details. And surely he was not, so there. Selphie suggested that maybe it would be better if they talk to Quisty, since she was more of the outspoken. But Zell was really pushing it a no-no, since by the stern look Quisty had given him at the bar, she was sure scary as hell. And Zell was sure scared as hell too. I suggested, oh-ho-ho multitasking, while I was typing this that maybe it would be best to call it a night. Or a mornight. Or whatever suited them. It would be best if we would think about the plan tomorrow, or maybe leave it at that. (I didn't exactly say the last sentence though.) So everyone went out of the room and called the little meeting off.

But funny, oh so funnily, I could not sleep at all. I was left with the thinking then. Very ironic.

"_Something's up."_

_By the look on Selphie's face, whatever she saw to say that might have been convincingly a serious matter. Selphie was not the one to frown on a lost battle, or a hunger strike, or dizzy Balamb ride; if she was, something was definitely amiss._

"_Whazzup?" I responded, trying to stray away the negative energies reverberating from her aura. She took a seat beside me and took a breath. The others were not there yet; Zell and Irvine were getting their food, Seifer was gone somewhere with Fujin and Raijin, of course Squall and Quisty were busy with work first before lunch matters. We were the only ones left at the table._

"_Been hearing anything from Quisty? Or Squall?"_

"_Nope. Why?"_

_She looked at me. There was a hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke._

"_I…was thinking maybe they called it off? You know…uhm, tgsh."_

_Okay, so she made a breaking sound with a gesture of breaking something with her hands. It took me to realize what she meant. Or I was just hopping in denialville for a while, upon her issued opinion._

"_Fight? Couples do that every time. You of all people should know that! It's normal, swear, you don't need to worry."_

_I tried to brush her off and proceeded to pay attention to my food. Selphie shifted a little from her side, and whispered, "Not just a fight. It's a hell fight."_

_Fine. This business of reading people's expressions and actions and body language and assertively deducing that they had decided to break things off? It was utterly ridiculous I had to stop it, or her. I faced Selphie with a smile._

"_Selphie, Quistis…Squall…whatever you think they are doing, if it's even fighting for that matter, is perfectly normal. I am not supposed to be the one who's more…uhm, wise in these kinds of things. But childish as I might be, I know they'll be fine; you could have just misinterpreted their lack of affection towards each other as that for all I know…geez, Sel, come to think of it, THAT is even normal to them."_

_I was successful in pointing out my point. But she shrugged and put a finger to her lips, signaling for me to act nonchalant as Quistis and Squall walked towards our table. 'We have not been talking about them', was the message she was trying to convey._

_Perfectly normal as they walked to our table._

_Not._

_I tried to think about what was happening but there was definitely something amiss. For one, Squall was not carrying her things; two, Quistis dropped off her not-Squall-carried things and did not seat to rest for a good minute before heading to get her food and third and most obviously, Squall ran a hand through his hair._

_Selphie looked at me with that smug expression of I told you so. But she returned to her sudden sad state, as if I never saw that mock addressed to me._

_The three, Quisty, Zell and Irvine (whatever the two had been doing to take them so long in getting their food), returned and Squall did not even create an effort to stand and get his own. He was…staring blankly into space. Or at the wall of the pillar near his seat. I was suddenly reminded of his popular quotable quotes, the one who slapped Quisty right in the face. Go talk to a wall. I assumed by his stance and all that, he was considering to take his own advice._

_I looked at Quisty and she smiled at me, but something was missing in her smile. I feared that maybe Selphie was right, but a part of me was thinking too, that they just fought (it was certain that they did) and were getting over it. I then tried to think about the possibilities as to why they would fight, and being under the impression of knowing the two of them to be patient, rational people did not really help me at my mind quest._

_Quisty spoke up._

"_Know what girls; I was thinking…maybe we could go shopping today."_

_What the freaking egg?! Shopping? On a weekday? Suggested by Quisty? What was happening to the world?_

_And judging by Selphie's expression, of bewilderment and befuddlement, she was beyond shocked as well. Well, if I were to be more objective, fear was written all over her face. _

"…_I did not get your joke, Quisty, and I am terribly sorry to be made of dumbness," said Selphie, who averted Quisty's eyes as she did so. _

"_No Selphie, that wasn't a joke. Do you want to come too, Rin?"_

_What the freaking meatballs?! My food was apparently growing on me._

"_Uh..yeah, sure? Yeah, sure! Selphie's coming too, this is so happy, alright!!!"_

_I knew that was not really suiting as the skies were obviously gray. But I had to break in the gloom; I nudged Selphie, grinned at her and gave her thumbs up, all the while muttering under my breath to pretend to be at least happy. 'We are not talking about them therefore we do not know anything', was the message I was trying to convey._

_Selphie gave me a high-five. We were not really that bad hypocrites, err, actors._

"_Sounds fun. Tonight, at 6," said Quisty, munching on her food and smiling. Smiling. Smiling._

_Smiling, smiling, smiling…_

"_Quistis, you happen to know there is still that case—" _

_That was Squall._

"—_oh yes, Squall, I can do that, I can do that. You have always believed I can do that, right?"_

_Oh._

_Squall looked at her and made an effort to speak or retort back. The instructor stood._

"_And no, I can very well take care of myself. Just in case you had not heard the first time, I can perfectly take care of myself."_

_Oh. …Oh._

_With that, she walked away._

_In a good five minutes after the tirade, Squall stood, muttered an apology and made his exit. We all looked at each other, and none resumed his or her eating procedure._

_Squall muttered an apology. What the freaking…soup?!_

'_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, when you say it's over…'_

"_Yeah, I will!" I said laughing, to Quisty and Selphie. We cheered and toasted. But instead of drinking up the contents, Quisty took only a sip and set down her glass._

"_You're no fun, Quisty…I thought this is a girl's night?" Selphie said, obviously a little bit tipsy now that she was really feeling high, it was almost impossible to believe she was the one so suddenly afraid of the situation. _

_Quisty flashed a remorseful smile. She had been like that for the rest of the day, but she smiled nonetheless._

_We ended up in bar after a bit of shopping. It was unplanned; Selphie suggested that it might be good for Quisty to try something new for a while after she told us the story._

_No, it was just a vague, "We fought."_

_It was classical of her to say that, with a smile still edged on her lips as we walked downtown, past the shops and headed to the bar. She was not at all interested yet in spilling out; she said this was not the right time. I asked the dreaded question of things being…final to them._

"_Oh Hyne, no. Rin.."_

_Selphie and I laughed, and tried again to uplift the mood. Of course, that was silly. It was just a fight, normal couply petty fight, not to worry, nothing to worry. But apparently despite the laughter, Quisty muttered something that made us all walk the way to the bar utterly silent._

"…_not yet."_

_So we drank all the way down and up (my, this part was incredibly hard to remember), though I was sure Quisty was regulating her alcohol intake. Hyne knows what happened the last time she got into that alcohol-induced mess. She was not that no-fun anyway; she drank two or three drinks. I admired her self-control._

_Quistis decided to down her supposedly last drink but a hand stopped her in mid-air. Irvine was there, looking at her. It seemed like the guys had a little bonding time as well._

"_Quisty, I am so sorry to bring him here, love, but he was asking for you."_

_Irvine moved back and suddenly yelped, as Selphie got physical and smacked him on the ribs. I thought that girl even pulled his lover's hair somewhere, I was not entirely sure though. I was not drunk yet; though, hazy details were all those things._

_I did not make any movement whatsoever to scoot away from my position. I was seated right next to Quisty, and I saw Squall sat to her other side. I pretended I was more interested in my drink, or that little umbrella pinned to the glass but I was eavesdropping. At least, I was brave enough to admit that I was. Bleh._

"_Commander, I seem to have developed a dislike of talking to you, in case you haven't noticed."_

_Squall shifted on his seat. I could tell he was nervous._

"_Quistis."_

"_Go away, Squall."_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_There's a wall in there somewhere."_

_Ouch. Low blow._

"_Quistis, listen."_

"_What part of go away don't you understand?"_

_Uhmm…_

"_Instructor Trepe, listen."_

"_Fine. Since I am always under your command, I am listening." _

_That was acid right there. It was hurtful._

"…_I…signed your recommendation off to Galbadia."_

_I knew I haven't heard anything for a while. I could not see Quisty's face; Squall's own was in his hands. He tried to take one of the instructor's hands, but Quisty stood, a mirror of the afternoon's events, and saluted._

"_Permission to leave, sir."_

_I looked at her and the whole thing. Squall's expression was unreadable. He surely felt like doomed…or worse._

"_Permission to leave, sir."_

_Squall refused to answer, and Quistis decided to walk away. Her strides were calm, and I noticed that she hugged herself and tugged at the ends of her jacket. It was not particularly cold that night._

_I felt like crying to what I had witnessed._

"_**Not yet…"**_

_Squall looked at me, his face still unreadable, and eyes unfocused, but he still asked._

"_How many glasses?"_

_Selphie was the one to answer. "Three or four. That was her last."_

_The commander stood and we all followed suit. I knew Quisty was not yet drunk, but was rather tipsy for someone who has low alcohol tolerance like her. When we got out, Squall was talking to her in the car._

"_Don't fucking drive in the state you're in—"_

"_I told you, I can take care of myself, have you gone deaf or just downright insensitive to not understand?—"_

"_Get out of that car, right now, Quistis—"_

"—_and what force open it, and drag me out yourself? I can perfectly take care of myself Squall. Do you—"_

"—_out of that fucking car, now!"_

_She got out of the car. They were both mad, I could tell, and they could kill each other if we were not to interrupt. As I made a move towards them, Irvine stopped me and shook his head. Something told me he knew more than I did._

"…_happen to realize, I am no longer under your care when you signed?"_

_Squall lifted his hand up and made an effort to slap her. Oh Hyne. But he did not._

_Quistis did it for him. She slapped him square, opened the car, and drove at full speed._

_We were left there, speechless. _

"_We better start walking now," was all that Zell could muster._

Love proved to be destructive. I still did not understand what happened earlier. Squall signed something. And that really made her mad. Whatever it was, it proved to be not just a petty quarrel a couple had. It was not the type of fight provoked by the other forgetting the special day, or the birthday. It was not the type of fight provoked by jealousy, nor time and attention deficiencies. And I realized no matter how I try to assess them, Squall and Quisty, as normal…they just weren't. That was that uniqueness in their relationship that made it stronger.

And hopefully, would make them survive.

It was true then. Love could melt away the pain no matter how great pain was, but then pain could melt away the love no matter how great love was just as well.

But then, if everything, every single damned thing was _worth fighting for_…then screw the heavens; love would be love, whatever pain it would come across with.

No, that wasn't really my words; it was still from the book of Phoele. Just knew it would fit.

xxxRinoa

end

A/N: OH HYNE. Raise the hands of those who want to kill me now? I could accept two major reasons: one, for updating very late and two; for whatever happened to this chapter. My friends, this is just the first part. The second part, hopefully would give us some nice and happy closure. I say, just don't expect. But…(shuts self up) I am terribly sorry for the very late update, but alas, rejoice! My semester's done and I could update more regularly, I guess. The next chapter would have the reviewer shoutout list, because I wanted to personally address to you for a long time now. And of course, the resolution of the fight.

A/N2: I am sorry if anyone else was let down by the update; this was the big thing I was talking about. In my terms, it's big because well, we get to see the real depth of Quisty and Squall's relationship. This situation could either break them or make them stronger. You decide.

A/N3: Thanks very much to all those who appreciated this story, and again, please review. Much love.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**_

_Entry 24_

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_My kitchen_

_7:44 am_

It's Day One.

I crossed off the box that said 23 in my desk calendar. Sure, a day had just passed but it certainly felt like a year. Looking at the sky, I would say it was bright but absolutely naughty; for certain, it had no sense of what was adding insult to injury. As if the sun wanted to pour salt on a not-so-healing wound. Alright, sun, time to back off.

I could not help but feel not so happy with the turn of events these days. As if the whole Squall-Quistis 'you're not getting into that fing car' scenario wasn't enough, Selphie decided to join in the fun by soaking my bed with buckets of tears as Irvine "eloped" as she had said, with another mission, yesterday night. Don't get me wrong, Selphie was strong in her own sense, and I apparently understood why it suddenly became necessary for her existence to cry yesterday. Irvine was going on a mission and he would be away for three whole months.

There was a strong sense of déjà vu there; I remembered the days when I felt like committing hara-kiri when Seifer was sent to a two-day mission by Squall. Good thing, Quisty was there to help me ease the pain.

But definitely too bad, she was not here now. She was not here to comfort Selphie, because you know, she could not bother to comfort herself.

As it seemed, Irvine went to the mission but of course, the mission would not push through without Squall. I remembered interpolating back to the previous entry, that there was a specific time Quistis was talking sarcastic to Squall. Something about 'she can do that, she can take care of herself yadda yadda yadda'. During the late night send-off party yesterday, Irvine said that it was the first reason why they fought. If memory served me right, since I was suffering the case of alcohol-induced short-term memory loss, Quistis was originally assigned to the mission. Then Squall and Headmaster Cid reviewed it with The Board (there was an existing alliance, group whatever like that?), and as suddenly, Quistis was replaced by Irvine. That was maybe what Selphie and I heard being talked by Quistis and Squall. Of course, we really could not predict and just fill in the details, but then another argument came up, when Quisty found out that it was Squall who objected about her going in the mission. Irvine also mentioned that the reason of Quisty's big "DENIED" was because of a Galbadian position that was currently being discussed by the board. And so I assumed, that was where the lines _"do you realize, I am no longer in your care when you signed?" _came from.

Mainly that was about it. It sounded complicated, no? It really was. Whoever thought it was not, must have talked with Laguna Loire for a time. What made it more complicated was that since…oh Hyne, since Squall already signed the papers, then Quistis was eligible for the position, then she was to go to Galbadia THEN…it might be sooner.

dghkhghsigtyreihgkhfgkjhdsakjg. HYNE. It could not be.

Things should be fixed first.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Flowers? Check. Chocolates? Check. Cards? Check. Trepies? Check._

"_She's not going to budge, for the Ragnarok's sake!" Seifer said, as he put down the bouquet of blue roses he held in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly._

"_Know what I realized? Walls…for their fucking sake must be some kind of trinket or penchant or deity to them. They really work well with walls. He's a wall, they like to talk to walls, and now she's proving right in front of my face that she's a wall herself! No wonder they click," said the blonde man by my side who sighed and went for a drink to the kitchen._

"_Seifer."_

"_It's not going to work Rin. Quit it."_

_I sighed. I checked the time, looking at the wall clock. Selphie, Zell and Irvine must be here by now. Truthfully, I could not stand Seifer's principles when it came to love. He happened to be a jerk who just knew the easy way to my heart._

"_You said you're going to help me out."_

"_I knew what I said."_

"_Then why are you acting so indignant?"_

"_One, because I feel like doing so. Two, they are not worth my time. Three, are they going to return the favor when it happens to us? To loverboy and his perky girl? To chicken-wuss and the girl with the horn-rimmed glasses?" _

_Seifer had a point. I knew he was right, but I was not about to give up on what the gang started. But I realized then that I was afraid of him bursting out on me again, and then screw up ourselves in the process. This was not what we needed._

"_Are you mad at me?" I said, looking at him with a silent expression in my face._

"_You've grown on me. The answer then, is I do not know."_

_Whenever Seifer answered like that, what he really meant was that he was almost getting into it, but could not afford to do so. This man had a heart, contrary to popular belief. It just was not the type of heart that would go out of its ribcage because it was THIS big._

"_Okay, go away now before I change my mind," I said, gave him a small smile and returned to my work at hand. _

"_Rinoa, let time take time," he said, as he got up, gave me a kiss in the temple and went away._

_It was my turn to space out. A part of me wanted to believe what Seifer had said, but if I let time took its time, I feared I might have already born three kids and that the eldest was already blessed with four kids. I was not planning to resolve the issue by myself or by ourselves minus Seifer, because obviously the two would not cooperate. _

_But it would not hurt to give them a little push, would it?_

"_Told me thanks, took the card and got back to her precious grading," said Zell, as he opened the door to my quarters and the three came in._

"_Quisty must really know Squall that well; didn't she say to Seifer that blue roses weren't her type?" _

_That was asked by Selphie, as she looked at me and eyed the bouquet by the center table. She shrugged and placed the red box of cheesecake along with it. _

"_She didn't accept those too?" I asked and she gave me a nod._

_I sat back in the sofa and we all fell into silence. It was already afternoon, and we spent the whole morning trying to woo Quistis back to Squall through various, tested methods; among them was giving her these gifts that she could appreciate, all the while, pretending they all came from Squall._

_Squall was nowhere to be found by the way._

_Maybe then Seifer was right after all. Maybe we should let time take time. And then maybe, we could start preparing for the send-off party later for everyone that was going to that cursed mission._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, that was what happened!"_

"_How did you know about all this stuff?! Why didn't I know about all this stuff?"_

_Irvine looked at his girlfriend and started to back away. He must have thought that going to a mission, a difficult one at that, with a blackened eye or a bruised arm might not be a good omen. _

"_You wouldn't believe how I knew all of this stuff, love," the cowboy said, pouring himself another glass of a strong awakening drink. It was really that strong; you would not feel tired for a day or so straight._

"_Aw come on, Irvine, what a tease you are! Tell us, you jerk," retorted Zell, while clapping the other man a little intentionally hard at the back. The gun-wielder spilled a considerable amount of his magic drink._

"_The problem, Zell? Geez, you're into gossip now?"_

_Zell was about to reply back but Selphie cut them off both. She was looking intently at Irvine, a raging animal ready to pounce on her prey. Whatever pounce might mean._

"_Fine, fine! For the benefit of losers…I snatched a small pile of paperwork when we were at his office during the mission brief, and threatened him to burn them all if he didn't speak up," said Irvine casually, sporting another drink on his hand while his arm draped across the sofa._

_We all stared dumbfounded at him._

"_Wouldn't he…be happy that you stole paperwork for him?" I asked._

"_Right, less work, more rest!" Selphie added._

"_So we're losers huh?" Zell smugly replied._

_Irvine shot up straight and cleared his throat._

"_Am I done? To answer your question Zell, yes, but just a little bit. Don't wanna hurt you, love," said Irvine, who winked at Selphie as he spoke._

"_Shut up. Let's get this done now!" Selphie responded, a little anxious over what Irvine had to say._

"_Apparently, since I am a genius, the set of papers I snatched from his table consisted of the following: Quistis's papers for the Galbadia position, the mission protocol, some evaluation forms and an "I hate you" note signed by Quisty herself," replied Irvine, that time looking more smug than ever._

"_An "I hate you" note?"_

_I asked. Wow, Quisty…I never thought she was the type to pass notes that said I hate you. By that, she could have sent Squall an "I love you" note as well. Amazing._

_That's what love can do; break your heart in two and leave you crying…_

"_So—"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen present here tonight, let me have your attention. As per tradition, we share a toast for the success of this mission," the commentator paused, got his glass and continued, "led by a number of respected SeeDs we have…"_

_Cheers were heard across the hall. The crowd stood up and raised their glasses and we followed suit._

"…_a blessing to Commander Squall Leonhart…"_

_I looked around and noted his absence. In the deepest corners of my mind, I prayed that he was talking to Quisty at that moment. Before this cursed (blessing? Whoever they tried to fool) mission tried to fulfill its goals. _

_Several more names were mentioned including that of Irvine, to which he bowed and accidentally bumped his head on the table. On another occasion, I might have laughed at the sight; but something told me that that was not the time. _

"_A toast. Here's to everyone!"_

_The clink of the glasses echoed across the halls, and per tradition, yes, this signaled the end of the send-off party. For some weird reason, missions often take off by midnight, or twilight, almost never in the middle of the day. People started to move towards the door and obviously, they were heading to the platform._

_I grabbed Selphie towards the thickening crowd, shouted to her, "We must find Quisty!" and started to run._

_We found the corridors nearly empty; everybody might not have gone to the major send-off but they wanted to share their good luck at the platform as it looked like. It would not be difficult to look for Quisty, so we started towards the Instructors Room…_

…_until Selphie, who was running in front of me, suddenly decided to stop that I had to bite her shirt off and push her down with me to keep me from falling, as everyone might have guessed, to no avail. _

_Déjà vu._

"_What are you--?"_

_She clamped her hand in my mouth and my words became muffled. She pointed toward the left side of the hall and made signs to keep quiet. Just like the last time we raided someone else's room._

"_You're not going to see me off?"_

_Squall's voice. I wanted to see. Damn Selphie's head being too big! And her hair! Bummer._

"_No. I'm here, aren't I?"_

_Definitely Quisty. I muttered a silent prayer to Hyne for granting my wish._

"_You're acting like a child Quis."_

_I could feel it. 'Get out of the fing car' part two._

"_Who is acting like a child Squall? By my definition, it is you who is acting like one. So afraid I might die from the mission? So afraid you'll be all alone and all that are left are walls, locking you in? So afraid you can't protect me because you're not there?!"_

"_Quistis…"_

"_Not only that my dearest! You got me off that list and it meant that you underestimated my abilities as a SeeD. I thought we talked about this? And you also dared to sign that papers! We did talk about that, but then…did it even matter for a bit? No—"_

"_Quistis..."_

"—_because obviously, it meant that you have to trust me and you don't want to."_

_Selphie looked at me, her face clouded with fear._

"_You…are stronger more than you realize."_

_Silence._

_Squall and his problem with words. In his tone, I could hear him talking to me; he was still that man, always believing, never faltering. What did you do now? _

_He was not speaking. That only meant two things; he was hurt but he admitted his loss._

"_Don't worry for me. I…can take care of myself."_

_I shifted weight because somehow I wanted to see what was happening; it was sad listening to it. Just in time, Squall made an effort to kiss Quisty but the blonde instructor moved her head to the WRONG side that the commander ended up kissing her cheek and that we were spotted._

"_I might not see you again. And I'm sorry."_

_The instructor did not respond; her gaze fixated upon us. I lost all my ability to support myself in such a spying position that I ended up sitting on the floor, the commander's words sinking in through me like shreds of glasses wounding the skin._

_I might not see you again…_

_Hyne, no. It was most likely that he would not die. But he might never see her again because Quisty was set off to Galbadia in a month…and the mission was going on for a three straight._

_No._

_The commander was gone I knew, because Selphie rushed to Quisty's side and I saw her hug the latter when I gained my momentary strength. She was not crying but she lost herself. I ran to her._

"_Quisty…"_

"…_Why are you two here? Selphie, isn't Irvine going to the mission too?"_

_She spoke so casually, it was deafening to hear her talk as if nothing happened. As if she just didn't hear that they, Squall and her, could be separated—_

"…_Yes he was, but we were looking for you—hic—and we want you to come, but…but…"_

_Selphie was crying; my guess was that it was Irvine's absence for a whole three months that pulled her tears. She then tugged the instructor's arm._

"_..Come then Quisty. Irvine…Squall…"_

"_You two go on ahead, send the team my good luck."_

_The instructor pushed herself away from Selphie and I told Selphie to run off and see her Irvine. I opted to stay and tried to talk to Quisty, who was now inside the Instructors Room, most likely doing her precious grading._

_I opened the door and walked to the only dim light in the room. _

"_Sorry, Quisty, I didn't exactly get your version of get lost…"_

_I trailed off but continued when I gained no reaction from her. _

"_You know, I had a friend that told me that whenever missions like this would come…"_

"_What do you want, Rinoa?"_

"…_so long, so long before reunited, it would make the heart grow strong and the homecoming…"_

"_I might not see him again."_

"…_be more memorable."_

_I gave her a sad smile. _

"_I'm sure Squall will find a way to go looking for you."_

_She stopped her grading and looked at me. Her glasses were off, and there were tears brimming on her eyes._

"_Rinoa…Squall and I…we're not a fucking fairytale. You of all people should know that. He told me to talk to a wall, I annoyed him to death, YOU left him first before he realized I existed. It was…hard."_

_I went on smiling, and held her hand. She did not pull away. _

"_And I can't hate you for anything because you're…this sweet, you're innocent…you're…he loved you and I could see why. It was hard believing…the two of you…damn. I know whatever happened, it wasn't because of you, it was work…and work…and that's what we are and it hurts that I can't change that. It's either I suffer like this all my life and be with him or not at all, not a fucking fairytale…"_

_Quistis Trepe was crying in front of me and I just smiled at her in return._

"_Doesn't mean you won't get your happy ending."_

_She looked at me and tears started to flow freely from her eyes. It was fascinating; sad, and beautiful at the same time. _

"_I know how much of a jerk Squall is but I guess what he really meant to say was, you…are stronger than him in a lot of ways. You can stand here and lead Garden while he's gone. You can go on with your life without worrying too much except at the emptiness beside your bed. You are stronger than him because roles reversed, he would spell wreck in capital letters…"_

"…_but he signed the papers…"_

"…_and you can be strong enough to trust him that it's all for the best."_

_**Let time take time…**_

"_Or a better best, you can be strong enough to trust him until he realizes his mistake and get you back."_

"_Rin…"_

_I smiled and she returned my smile. That was a real, genuine smile I saw._

"_He's crazy enough about you and he loves you to death, so he'll be pining over you until you get mad," I said, laughing a little at that thought that well, I might be right in the near future. _

_Whatever to make her happy as of this moment._

_She laughed lightly with me._

"_So dry your tears. He would come back even if in your new suite in Galbadia, he would come for you."_

_We heard the sound of the engine of the Ragnarok nearby. The party set-off with their mission, and a battle begun with us left._

"_I think I just died a little at the thought that…_

_I barely heard what she said._

"…_it might be a little too long before I see him again."_

_We both began to cry._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

And tears were a curse because remembering all these things, I felt like crying again. I wonder how Quisty was feeling today. Surely, when I left her, she felt dried and tired; I could no longer make out how long we were there, just crying and staring into space.

I wished that Galbadia would reconsider their offer. I wished that it would not be too long for them. I wished that somehow the mission would end early, early than a month. I wished that dreams would come true.

I wished that it would rain today, so as to hide the tears of whoever's crying with them.

And then I heard the sound of a distant roar. It was all grey.

xxxRinoa

**LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE EVER:**

**A/N1**: Tomorrow, my semester officially starts and that would mean less frequency in updates. As I've told you, this story might be ending at the 20th or the 23rd chapter (did someone happen to notice I like the number 23 a lot?), it all depends. Right now…hmmm, we have the resolution of the fight…OH NOES, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SQUALL AND QUISTY?! next chapter..and then the plot I have for the last…and then another for a mini-story. So, I don't know how is it going to flow. The inspiration is the dictator of everything.

**A/N2**: This was not thoroughly proof-read so, bear with my mistakes.

**A/N3**: Plugging a lot of things: My fics, you can read them in my link and to anybody who wants to friend me in LJ, it's peritwinkle. Also, anybody here into Heroes?

**A/N4**: The promised reviewer's shoutout! HERE WE GO!

**buzard:**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU.Hee, thanks for the encouragement! I know how tempting the PS2 was, especially I get to girlcrush Nina Williams from Tekken. is exicted for T6 And well, the inspiration is turned now for you. Thanks a lot!

**Celos Scyen: **ZOMG! Divisible by 5, I know! It was really refreshing to me that you remembered that little note. My notes don't get unnoticed after all! And yes, it's a cliffhanger this time around again! But not too much, just a sad chapter. Hee. You'll see more of Rinoa's insights as the soon progresses. Keep the reviews coming too! Thanks thanks thanks a lot!

**eybiay:**Heeeeeeee. I don't want to say anything because you're like my dearest dearest friend, and thank you so much more than this story could ever say to you.

**absolutecalm77:**We'll we're going to see in the next chapter whether they do or not. But seriously. Squall says learn how to trust; Seifer says let time take time. Thanks a lot for dropping a review and appreciating the story as it is!

**Ces't Moi: **Thank you thank you thank you for that review. Well, I won't go betraying my own pseudonym. Stay with Rinoa as the story progresses! Don't worry, the ending…will be a memorable one for you. Thanks a lot!

**micha:**Thank you for that compliment! Take your time to look around the other Quall stories as well because this little fandom needs a little love! Well, we'll see what happens with Quisty and Squall next chapter! Thanks a lot and see you around!

**ILoveQuisty:**Hey there! Thanks for opting not to kill me, hah. Your request will soon be granted. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

**Jassy:**Here's the next chapter for you. Tell me what you think, is this bigger or the other one's more of a shocker? Hee. Thanks for dropping by and letting me know what you think. I agree that it's normal; don't worry Squall and Quisty, I think, will be fine. Thanks thanks thanks a bunch!

**PrincessLove**: Awww, I guess this wasn't happy at all. Maybe a little bit more sad than the last, don't you think? But don't worry…we're going there! Thanks thanks thanks for the support and encouragement; hope to see you this time around!

**Drakulya:** Hey you my faithful reviewer! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR YOU. I give you three hearts: 3 3 3 because you have been here with Rinoa from the start till the end. Your support means a lot really! Thank you thank you thank you for the enlightening reviews and all sorts of encouragement. Thanks thanks thanks!

**melix:**Hee, I was shocked at myself too on where this story went. But the idea was there all along, just bidding its time. And even though you're a Seiftis, thanks for the time. Thanks for dropping by and sharing what you have to say! Let your voice be heard this time around again, mmkay? Thanks thanks thanks a whole lot!

**Linyi**: We'll see what happens next! It depends on Quisty and Squall really. Hee. Thanks thanks thanks for the review!

**Miss Sunshine**: Thank you for the kind words! Here's another update for you. ;)

**LaRogue**: Well, I missed your review on the BIG chapter, but here's the second part for you! I especially liked the pregnancy joke too last last chapter! Trust Rinoa and Selphie to account for those moments! Thanks a lot!

**Lilac Gem**: Here's the next, well, I think actually next next chapter after the last one I've assumed you read. Thanks a lot for the kind words! See you around!

**Linette**: Hello there, also one of my faithful reviewers! It would be a shame if you're not be able to read this since I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU too! Your reviews make me smile too! Thanks thanks thanks a lot for the time and the support!

**cerberusangel**: Here's the update and I hope you will enjoy! Thanks a lot for dropping by!

**Alie:** Awwww, your simple words really touched my heart. Thanks a lot for the review, it keeps me going and inspired!

**Gretch**: Thanks so much for the review! Here's another one hoping you'd enjoy!

**katie:**Thanks a lot for the shoutout! Here's two or more or how many more chapters for you to enjoy! Thanks for the support!

**Escada:**Define Quall action! Heee. There's more to come in the next chapters, and if you want to, you can also suggest me some of the ideas you have in mind! Thanks a bunch for the kind words!

**LIONZHEART**: Here's the update, and I am really sorry for the delay! Thanks for sticking with Rinoa until the end! Here's hoping you'd enjoy this one as well! See you around!

**Liica**: Your review made me smile too! Thanks a lot for the encouragement!

**Waves of Eternal Doom**: Your reviews are far and few, but surely, they make my heart warm enough. Thanks for reading my story and supporting it too! Thanks thanks thanks a bunch!

**Washed Out:** Who would hate Rinoa really? She's silly and cute! Hee. Thanks thanks thanks for the reviews!

**Liicza**: Here's another chapter for you! It was fun hearing from you as well! See you around! Thanks thanks thanks for the review!

**Trevlon**: sniffs sniffs as well AWWWWW. Reading your review once more as I do this makes my heart really fluffy and warm inside. Thanks thanks thanks, words cannot express how much I was encouraged by your simple review! Here's hoping this would live up to your expectation as well!

**Ashtart:**Hello back! I love the couple too! See how they fare in this chapter and tell me what you think, kay? Thanks thanks thanks a lot! And don't worry, I understand you perfectly well!

**Deus Misereatur**Here's the update and thank you for appreciating the story! Quall pairing is great no? waves Quall flag But I don't mind Squalphies! Just that I prefer Quall over everything else, hee. See you around and thanks for every encouragement you give!

**Quisty Almasy: **Do you happen to know that my name is Quistis Leonhart? Nice meeting you then. HEEEEE. Just kidding! I missed your reviews, and I'm not even sure if you still read the story but thank you, THANK YOU, for all the support! It really inspires me and lifts my spirits up!

**Lian:**I hope to see you, my dear friend, as the story almost draws to a close! I am glad I continued too, I just can't seem to let it go, you know. Hee. Thanks for the reviews!

_For those people who read before I went on my BIG BREAK way back last year? I don't know when, but…_

**To MoonStarDutchess, deirdre, Cailin Skylark, Unenlightened, sparx, cha, Ylenia, mimi, g, Crystalight, Alianora Serein, Charl Maxwell, Spiritblade, FFFreak, gblaine, Lucentia, Tasogare, Tro-Tro and Krigersk:**

You were those that started with me in this journey, and you just didn't know how much I appreciated EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU for your encouragements, supports, kind words, ideas, and constructive criticisms, for staying and for reading. Before this story became to be, I was just a mere writer with big dreams; and now, I might not be an author of a bestseller or anything, but surely through your words and appreciation for this story…I felt fulfilled in a lot of ways. Here's someone that hopes I'll be able to hear from you once again even just once, before this story draws to a close. MUCH LOVE FOR YOU GUYS.

And for the new reviewers as well.

Special mention those who **ADDED THIS STORY TO ALERTS OR FAVORITES:**

**Einsamkeit, Lord Raviel, Moggle, alaurasummerfield87, greedlust, Alianora Serein, Drakulya, LIONZHEART, WashedOut, Waves of Eternal Doom, Ylenia, busard, cerberusangel, gblaine, Jack-a-Dandy, Krigersk, SoulCry, absolutecalm77, draco pryde, miroir de symphonie and Spring's Rose: THANK YOU EVERYONE.**

LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST:

**Spring's Rose**, aka Jill, I wouldn't be here without you. This story is for you. Thank you for being more than just my reviewer, my Quall BFF, my crazy co-fangirl…but most of all for being my dearest friend.

_**FOR ALL OF YOU.**_

_**THANK YOU.**_

That sounded like my last will and testament, yes?

**A/N5**: Before I go, click that little button there, and drop me a review okay (or anything you would want to say!). I'll be back with a new chapter soon. MUCH LOVE. I will most certainly review by 120-125th review. YOU CAN EXPECT IT FROM ME, PROMISE! Hee. THANKS THANKS THANKS AGAIN!


	16. Chapter 16

_ Standard Disclaimer Applied._

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

_OST: Bubbly – Colbie Caillat_

_------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"…You are supposed to be smart."

A crinkle of the nose with a tumble of falling hair followed after.

"You're supposed to be best at following instructions!"

Balamb Garden's exalted commander, clad only in his boxer shorts, snatched the disjointed box from the sink and tried to end his demise.

The worshipped instructor, fuming in her nightgown, sank herself by the floor and watched.

Squall Leonheart flashed Quistis Trepe one if his infamous crooked smiles that only pushed the buttons of her annoyance out of their sockets; as if it was some raging animal wildly making her naked down to her soul.

"Stand up; you look…"

Quistis' eyes shot up flaringly at him embarking and taunting on a challenge while all the way posing for a threat.

The brunette turned to look at her then back at his supposed instruction-following practice while monotonously continuing with, "…are you not going to finish the sentence this time?"

This, apparently, had been effective enough to heat the floor beneath them, which the instructor had to stand upright fast in order to save her ass and also, her sanity.

"If you happen to know, your Highness, your unnerving attitude is vehemently against the code of women and how they are to be treated; should you know, it is unethical to—"

"Point taken."

"—be unco…whaa?"

"I said good morning to you too."

…And then again, a crooked smile.

Quistis stormed out of the kitchen past the sofa, the center table of her quarters, past everything else into her bedroom. The little home that had suddenly quite achieved its own continental drift theory with its obvious mess and disorganization went unnoticed by the mad blonde.

On the other end of the battlefield, in his own base called the kitchen, Squall smiled a little, its crookedness gone. He knew what was bothering his girlfriend, the name slash endearment electrified him in his state; and the unwanted credit goes the hurricane-ous landscape of her quarters that she saw once she woke. He woke first, yes, and while he was at it he tried to reorganize her room.

He failed because of two reasons; one, he opted to slack off with all of his energy spent up following the night's events and two…

…a minute after putting some books up her shelf (wild much?), he decided to just stare at her until she would wake. He stared.

And after a while, he found himself on the floor rubbing his jaw that she accidentally, or maybe intentionally (he would not know) hit when she stretched her slender arms into the day.

Now, facing the walls alone, in the claustrophobic space of his base, he decided that it was probably the best of her moods so far compared to the wreck she became thereafter seeing the state her room was in.

Anybody could have guessed he was the one who took the blame without saying yes; but maybe anybody would have guessed all the same that her erratic behavior towards him was because of PMS.

Against the world, he was sure it was not due to PMS. He kind of…affirmed that last night.

When he felt his task was done, he smiled at no one in particular; perhaps he was just on a high and he was feeling happy and light. He was home.

So he called.

"Quistis, I did it."

The door didn't open.

"…And you didn't."

Surely, she was his favorite to tease for today. She always had been.

---------------------------------------------------------

How she came out of her room, or what he did to make her come out of her room was just beyond belief and human understanding. It even occurred to her how absurd the situation had become that she was sitting again on the floor, with her-wrath-in-human-form by her side, and both of them eating the pancakes that took them or fine, him, hours to cook.

And she was starting a conversation.

"You should marry someone who knows how to cook."

He continued on his own nibbling business, and with his mouth quarter-full when he looked at her impassively.

"…You don't know how to cook."

It was a reply bordering on a matter-of-fact voice and a kind of sadistic sweetness that any recipient would have been torn to feel insulted or giggly.

Quistis chose the former. She glared at him.

Squall upon seeing her look, nonchalantly replied a, "does that make me an eligible bachelor?"

She didn't need this. She wanted to slap him, or far worse, strangle him with the way he was treating her. But she decided to let it pass.

The thought of them being together, in this room, in this place, at this minute…

"…I know how to cook," and she made a small smile, "…just a little."

Squall stopped chewing and he looked at her fully. He raised his piece of cake and managed to say, "Just burnt..."

They turned to look at each other, and Quistis let the thought of them being together, again, in this room, in this place, at this minute, in this lifetime lingered in her mind for a while; a split-second had passed and she smiled despite the sight of her room and her not-so-good morning.

"…but I'll take it."

Pancakes had never tasted so good in their entire lives.

---------------------------------------------------

_Entry 30 _

_Heaven (or coming close to it!!!)_

_6:44 am_

Come on! This entry was typed with Seifer draped in my covers and under the witness called the sun and his cheery mood.

Last night, Seifer told me that we would go to 'somewhere you'll like' for the holidays and the thought made me so excited, I exploded with so much glee. Erhm erhm. I exploded, there you go. Love is so in the air.

And while I tried to review the last entries of my diary, I almost wanted to tear out the sad entries on it due to so much sugar pumping in my system. I could not even deal how light headed, light-feeling, lightweight I felt when my eyes welcomed the brand new day. Aside from the holiday escapade Seifer and I planned last night, yesterday was exaggeratedly eventful; so much had happened like whoa.

Bah, I just remembered that if Seifer and I were to elope…then I would not have to feel empty and unfulfilled because, well, because everything was certainly looking dashing.

------------------------------------------------

_The door opened._

"_Hello Selp-"_

"_What kind of a good, or self-acclaimed someone called friend, would do to another friend such an unforgivable thing as you did?"_

_Quistis Trepe merely laughed._

"_Wow, doesn't news travel fast."_

"_The land has ears. Why in Hyne's suspenders did you not invite me to your hosted, sponsored, own breakfast feast when you invited Zell Dincht?" _

_Selphie stood like a statue._

"_Invite yourself then and fill in the hotdog glory." _

_Quistis opened the door and we entered._

No, anyone would say I had been running out of damn good words to say, but truth be told, Selphie dragged me by the hairs when she came to my door, told me we were off to salvation, and I was just barely awake.

_The smell of the hotdogs gave me the full grasp of what was actually happening and I became awake by then. While I munched in the red bits, and they tasted crispy and a little burnt, I noticed how achingly barren the room look like._

_I remembered that in a few weeks time Quisty was to go forth (and maybe multiply) to greener pastures and abandon us. Of course, she had to prepare and she despised procrastination and disorganization; it was no longer a surprise but a regret to see all the boxes neatly stacked with each other and too much blinding sunlight illuminating the room._

_I was just the one who kept my mouth shut; Selphie was still berating Quistis for her 'lack of courtesy'. However, Selphie did seem jovial today and I wondered why she was so hyped up._

"_I am not going to tell you my secret for what you did, you bi---"_

"_Careful, Tilmitt. Are you about to call me someone that you know I am not?" the instructor retorted back, not even bothering to hide her smug expression._

"_I wasn't about to call you a bitch. I was, as a matter of fact tell you that…you can not know my secret because of what you did."_

"_What would I gain if I knew, anyway?"_

_The said Selphie winked at her and smiled widely I feared some of her teeth would fall off. _

"…_Enlightenment."_

_Ears suddenly perked out of interest, I stopped my eating altogether and joined the staring contest. Zell was the only one among us who didn't bother to look up and be appalled; of course, he was making sure even the hotdog atoms and molecules would not escape his mouth._

"_The team is going back today."_

_Yeah right, secret huh? No one could really trust Selphie for surprises and shock._

_Like, where was the shock value on that??_

_-------------------------------------------------------- _

_As expected Quisty was not budged; she declined the offer to welcome the team herself. _

_That was why, ironically speaking, she was standing there with me when we were waiting for the Ragnarok to arrive._

_I handcuffed her to myself and Selphie to the other arm and that was how everything happened despite Quisty's rigidity. And since it was raining and we needed umbrellas, there were two conjoined umbrellas shedding us from the rain prickling at that time. _

_The Ragnarok landed and we freed Quisty of her bonds; as anyone would have known, she was not the type to run away because that would make her cheap and cowardly. Every woman should be dignified, and to Quistis Trepe, dignity was not something she could lose._

_Waiting for our comrades to come out alive and breathing was a mix of torture and excitement that I kept looking at Quistis every now and then, as if an attempt to watch a slideshow of her emotions while the rolling of the platform could be heard nearby._

"_Irvvviiiinnnneee!!!"_

_Selphie came running to her lover's arms, screw the rain, and threw herself at him. They were catching quite a sight but I was happy for her._

_On the other hand, I would not expect the same scenario to happen next as the case for my other more composed and more civilized-mannered friend._

_And poof, down the platform was Squall Leonhart, with his face and appendages still intact. Whew. I turned to look at Quisty who was trying successfully to impersonate a rock._

"_Quisty?"_

_No answer._

_Until I was met with a crease of the eyebrows and a suave slide of the head to the side away from me; and I turned and envisioned to see Squall Leonhart walking without his pants on or him doing cartwheels on the way—_

_--only to find the great, elite, educated, great, and did-I-mention-great-yay Laguna Loire donning his orange umbrella._

_If everything else was a mirror, I would have seen my face with the best WTF? expression to ever cross Garden._

"_Ehhh…Quisty?"_

_Quistis shifted her weight and I shifted mine to share the umbrella shed. Laguna was walking not far much behind Squall, and their color contrast was so striking to the eyes._

_They reached our exact point and before I could expect the best of the best awkward moments to happen, it happened._

"_Quistis, my little darling and soon to be daughter-in-law and daughter-in-heart," the Estharian president had said enthusiastically, reaching for a warm embrace to the instructor._

_Quisty was then impersonating an owl with her eyes widely opened in shock._

_And then of course, that was not a very good thing to say in front of two people who were just a bit emotional, saying their goodbyes and misplacing their supposed lip kisses to cheek ones._

_Laguna turned to Squall who had stopped in front of us, as if to wait for his father, and the former did the stupidest thing ever dawned to mankind. As if that was something new, though._

_He squished Squall and Quisty together._

"_What, not even a passionate kiss, or a hug? You guys," he had said, his both hands on the two's backs with their forms still squished and pressed together. _

_Err. …To err is human…err…erroneous…err…errrhm._

_When they were finally released by the indifferent Loire, I happened to notice that both had decided to not meet the other's eyes and just finished off with composure reorganization._

_Laguna was still laughing and a bit giggly._

_Squall Leonhart turned to walk away with a hushed 'excuse me' while Laguna made an effort to compose himself too. He did it finally and creating an impactful parting words (I honestly didn't know if he had an idea of the problem by then) he blurted out, "Oh say, he burned it! You are not going anywhere, little miss," accompanied with a wink and a scary-oh-no-please twinkle of the eye._

_Recovering from the turn of events, Quisty and I turned to look at each other and at the same time exactly said,_

"…_burned?"_

_------------------------------------------------------- _

_I didn't know Irvine was a good cook. But he was. I would say then that the rule, "the first way to a man's heart is through his stomach" could now be universal. _

'_The first way to a significant other's heart is through their stomachs.'_

_I thought and made this conclusion while I expelled off some system stress in the form of bad digested food. It was very untimely for me, but then a little bit timely when I had just spotted Squall making his way to Irvine's kitchen._

_Gotcha._

_There was the gang celebration, in honor of the team's victory and fine, Laguna's visitation. There was no way in hell that they, Squall and Quisty, would or could avoid each other that night; one way or another they would have to bump and that spotting Squall on his way to the kitchen was the chance. _

_Lucky me, the night was still young when I had decided to go to the sacred place of offering to nature and that opportunely, it was when Quisty also decided to help serve the desserts. _

_And when I finished, I spotted Squall._

_I passed by in stealth by the frame opening…okay fine, I stopped by in stealth by the frame opening to catch some of the words…rawr, fine, to listen to their conversation._

_Happy now?_

_There were muffled sounds and the usual cling clang of plates and forks and spoons._

"_Selphie, maybe you could help me with th—"_

_Quiet._

"…_Why are you here?"_

_Then a little while._

"_Hi."_

_Oh cookies and cream, I imagined it in my head their days of exclusive dating! There must have been the conventional hi, hello, how are you, I'm fine thank you process of conversation when they could have just jumped right onto each other! Bummer, wasted opportunities._

_Boo._

"_Hello."_

_Dang it. What?_

"_I burned it."_

_Thank Hyne I was wrong. And that moment just called for action. I peeked a little. _

……

…

…

_Fine, I peeked a lot._

_I saw Squall standing at arm's length with Quisty while both of them were tense and relaxed at the same time._

"_And so I've heard. Why did you do it?"_

_All I saw were animated mouth movements._

"_That was the right thing to do."_

_Squall advanced a step._

_There was a rather loud intake of breath and Quistis started to speak._

"_Look, Squall…Commander, I don't know where your perspective is coming from. But I personally believe that such matters do not resolve themselves when you throw them into a fire as they are, as a matter of fact, part of the Garden's impersonal affairs._

"_It is then, not encompassed by your authority that you suddenly and inappropriately acquire the utmost right to judge and decide without the consultation of the executive board of both parties involved."_

"…_But I still burned them."_

_That was Squall's very pointed reply; so sharp it could pierce the wall that stood between the three of us._

"_However—"_

"_And Laguna made his own negotiations."_

"_So that's it? Just because you burned the papers, that would mean I am no longer eligible for the position? That I am not going? That I am staying here and continue grading and do paperwork? What about the emotional fiasco you put me through?!"_

_Oh. _

"…_I am sorry for them."_

_I looked at Quisty and saw that she looked defeated, with her head bowed down and eyes closed. Squall looked at her and his eyes were pools of apology and regret._

"_You burned them. And that certainly felt like I went back where I started again. I don't even know how much of what I'm feeling you understand. I just don't know what you're thinking when you burned them.. and what am I to expect after this? Are we to become all right? Are we to go back the same? Where are we headed?..._

"_And you…you could be imprisoned. That was unjustifiable disobedience against the law and a breach of contract and partnership with Galbadia. You, who are supposed to be a man for his people, a leader for his soldiers, you could go to jail and what else did you do this for if I were not to be with you—_

"—_you worry too much."_

_Squall, if it weren't for you, I would have died due to lack of air with all those worrying. I would have put a duct tape to Quisty's mouth myself, if I were being too wild and jungle-mannered._

"_It's done."_

_Those words spoken were out of pure joy and happiness, and a cloud of hope, wanting for a mending of broken hearts, an end of confusion, a new bright beginning._

_Quisty just looked at him and her expression was of relief but I was sure she wasn't sure of what she should do next. Squall, being the stoic gentleman that he was, took confident strides forward and caught her lips in a tentative kiss._

_The kiss was simple, so innocent, much like the first time. It wasn't passionate, yet it was tightly gripping; it was full of emotion and love._

_But it was short that it ended up in an embrace where seemingly, they were once two separate entities, but then they were suddenly one._

_It was the most intimate of affections there ever existed._

_Like hanging on for dear life._

_Hanging on for dear life…for life._

_I loved this part._

_Until the next thing I saw were the antique carvings on the door only inches close to the tip of my nose. Too much for invading someone's privacy I blew my cover. And quite literally at that._

_I recovered from the shock of the slam of the door (very very sadistic of you, Quisty) with Laguna's cheering behind my back. _

_I joined him in his childish dance._

_------------------------------------------------------------- _

I knew it. They would not and could not afford to lose each other after trying to find themselves all their lives. Love was so in the air.

Love _is_ so in the air; I have run out of words to say how beautiful it is to experience it.

Except for who would have thought that Laguna would be the fairy godfather to help them?

::end

**A/N**: There ya go. I can't find words to say how happy it is for me to finally write a happy chapter after everything! And since I have written everything else, I think, at the other chapter, I'll leave a 'just review and make me happy' message! Cheers to us!

**A/N2**: THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. THIS IS FOR YOU. YOU ARE THE BEST GUYS. WE ROCK. Hah.

**A/N3**: Also, before I forget, please check out and tell me what you think at my new story, Breaking Free. It's heavy angst, do not read it when you're happy. Hee. THANKS.


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

-- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Entry 40 (ooh ooh baby)_

_10:17 am_

_Animal Inn_

I would swear by my armpit hairs that Laguna Loire was a god, which appeared in human form to save the world.

Albeit in truth, I had no excess growing dead cells down under.

Still, that would not make him _abdicate _his hallucination-induced throne, for clearly, he was made of bazillion awesomeness.

When he arrived here prior to the Quall War (Quisty-Squall), I thought that he was only to act as a mediator, a counsellor or any of that sort. Well, how would I know? As far as Laguna was concerned, politics was not the biggest issue that existed in his world. He was very optimistic yet a rational thinker; something that was apparently lacking in politicians. He was a politician yet that very sincerity he held in his image made him a walking antithesis, something that I and maybe some other people were eternally grateful for.

But still, however awesome he may be, Balamb was not his home. Okay, maybe partly because of his son. And that only meant he needed to go back to Esthar, and that was rather soon than expected. Of course, his visit would not go unremembered. Selphie, as anyone might have known to be Laguna's number one Loiree (like you know, a Trepie), begged Squall to support her plans for a send-off party. As the Gossip Girl had put it, the commander should not do anything, but just 'scribble your Hynedamned signature and get the partay started!'.

The party, hey, to say that the party was fun was an understatement. The party was crazier than Zell was for hotdogs or something to that effect. It was not formal which made it a million times better because I did not get to suffer from heels; I did not have to put up some glamorous gown huge enough to be my bed sheet. That was not the best of it. Laguna had a very monumental pole dance.

I hoped by Hyne that he was not sober enough to put his own son, Balamb's Commander, High Class Seed, The Boyfriend of the Illustrious Empress Quistis Trepe, to shame by his suggestive pole dance.

Actually, Selphie who was utterly amused by the whole situation whispered that maybe it ran in the family. Squall and a pole...? Hehehehehe.

Nostalgia. I would surely miss Laguna. All the while I was thinking that that would be my fondest memories of him; but then again, that man was absolutely full of surprises.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I somehow forgot that I needed to feed Angelo and Pup. Therefore, I suffered the lack of sleep this morning. But seriously, I must be growing fast. Whoever in his right state of mind would forget something he does daily? Even __Quistis__ would wake up at 5 am sharp without an alarm clock on._

_Darn it, fine, I was no __Quisty__. I was not a __Quistis__Trepe_

_...who happened to be the first human face I came across this morning. I was about to go to the confines of the elevator when __Quisty__ appeared in it, going outside in my floor. You know the floor __plan;__ the elite would stay at the higher floors, the tenants and commoners beneath them._

_"Good morning __Rinoa__, are you up to feed Pup and Angelo?" said __Quistis__, with a very radiant smile on her face. On five o clock in the morning, it was considered a talent to know how to make yourself look like you just had the time of your life. With the morning breaths and morning stars and all that._

_"You know __Quisty__, Angelo I can take care of. Pup...Pup is becoming more of a headache actually."_

_"Well, shouldn't we expect that? He is just hard to read and hard to understand."_

_"Like the owner." __A nod._

_"I knew it! We should have just wrapped you instead," I said, walking towards the elevator. __"Where __ya__ofta__?"_

_"Jogging," still with that smile on her face, "but I have to go to __Selphie__ first. She said she will give me something."_

_The video of Laguna's pole dance! __Selphie__Tilmitt__, you rat!_

_With mystery spelled in my face, I told her that I should go ahead. Pup might bite off my head. The conversation ended with a laugh._

_I was somehow claustrophobic, so the moment I stepped in the elevator, the dizziness washed over me. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, closed my eyes until I heard the 'ding!' of the carrier, the very music in my ears._

_But the ding became ding __ding__ding__ dong, a __tune that upon hearing__ I decided to open my eyes. The elevator had stopped and opened, and right in my view was Laguna Loire loitering in the lobby. Didn't you just love the alliteration I innocently did?_

_"Oh hello, Rinoa."_

_My ex-father-in-law.__ Somehow, it did not felt right to call him that. _

_"Hello Laguna. Why are we up so early? Can't sleep?" I asked, moving towards him, where his body leaned against the railing of the balcony._

_"Nah, just having some father__ and son__ bonding time." So Squall must be up too._

_I raised an eyebrow at him. He saw the gesture and elaborated on their bonding time. _

_"You know, I was just telling him to do something for __Quistis__."_

_The eyebrows raised __themselves__ a little bit higher._

_"You know how they are so unconventional right? __Never the chocolates, flowers, happy anniversary type.__ So I told him for a change, surprise his girl by doing something...corny."_

_"That's not corny! It's romantic," I retorted back._

_"That's because __Seifer__ rarely does that to you. But for some people where gifts meant flowers and the other stuff...well I find that corny. It's not bad...but somehow we give them just because they are gifts, rather than what they suppose to mean. Get it?"_

_It sounded wise, uh-huh._

_"So...what did you tell him to do?"_

_"I pre-ordered fresh flowers from __Esthar__, where beauty resides in full glory. It would come today, and Squall is fetching them right now," he said, crossing his arms in his chest._

_A smile formed in my lips and like sand, the words tumbles out of my mouth without me knowing. "You really __really__, really like __Quistis__, don't you?"_

_"...Had I been her age, I would have courted her and asked her to marry me," the __Estharian__ president said, with a scary twinkle in his eyes._

_Uh.__ Okay. Squall...Squall where were you? That was not something I had not expected to hear. Talk about twisting the word 'like'. Okay, my bad, I should have said, 'like her FOR SQUALL'. But, good thing he was past our generation. _

_"Laguna, I think and I personally believe they are MEANT for each other."_

_Silence._

_"It's rather odd to hear that from you __Rinoa__. You're the great ex."_

_Laguna, I adore your honesty really. "I'm over him a long time ago. Squall and I...we were meant to happen."_

_"So what about __Quistis__ and Squall?"_

_"...they are __**made**__ to happen."_

_We both shared a smile. This event was, honestly, historical at its best. It was no pure coincidence for me to come up with such wise words, and of course, much more for Laguna. It was like surpassing __Quistis__' intelligence for once in my life, even for a split second. Too bad nobody was there to witness it. __Except for the fence._

_The president turned to face me and said, "I wonder how __Quistis would__ react. She's not the breakfast in bed type of woman, she's feisty..."_

_I was about to agree_

_"...__**rawwwwwr**____" _

___...but Laguna added that as an afterthought. Then I was having second thoughts._

___...because I realized that if they were planning a breakfast in bed, then it would not be possible and then __Quisty__ might actually bump and bust their very protocol-__ish__ plan!_

___"Uh, Laguna...do you happen to know that __Quistis__' awake?"_

___"Huh? Squall said she was soundly sleeping when he left."_

___"But when was that, eons ago? I just saw her before I came here!"_

___"When was that, eons ago? She might have been in the elevator!"_

___"She might have passed this floor by!"_

___"She might be laughing her ass off right now because we're so silly!"_

___Next time I knew, we were running off the stairs. It was faster at least because choosing the elevator was too risky. Laguna used his brain cells by clicking the open button in each floor we passed by, to delay __Quistis__, assuming she was still not finished with __Selphie__ and riding the elevator as we spoke_

___Sometime during the running part, I happened to interject, "Hey, I am not silly. It was not my plan!" You need to defend yourself of wrong accusations._

___By the time we were at the bottom of the stairs, things had happened fast. I saw Squall with the VERY BIG BOUQUET of blue roses__ carefully minding his step because his view was somehow blocked by the flowers, and then in a second, the elevator door opened. In it revealed __Quistis__! We were just right in time!__ Whew._

___All the while I was contemplating the situation and thanking the gods, I felt Laguna's arm pushing against my rib cage in a hard manner and that I realized he stopped me from going further and then being spotted by the lovebirds. We were, like in most of my spying times, in a position where we were stil__l in stealth but close enough to__ our targets._

___So __Quistis__ was stunned by the big faceless human bouquet in front of her. But Squall saw her and stopped in his tracks._

___Shall that be qualified to be called an awkward moment?_

___"Uh."_

___"I knew you were going somewhere."_

___"...Uh."_

___They were really so cute, I wanted to squish them together!_

___"So..."_

___Quistis__ shifted her weight, and Squall, despite his load, reached his hand in his pocket to unfold a small piece of paper._

___"__Bummer, that__ was not the right way to do it, son! You're not __supposed__ to look at your speech code when it's the real thing! She'll think it's scripted! __Squall!"_

___Uh.__ Laguna Loire. Wait, so the small piece of paper only contained '__uh's__'?_

___I saw Squall tilting his side to appear from the bouquet and there I saw the sincerest and among the most handsome of smiles ever. __Hyne__, to be the elevator at that moment, screw being claustrophobic..._

___and__ it was reserved for only __**one **__woman._

___"...This is for you."_

___Quistis__ accepted the gift, but Squall held it back for her after her admiration. She did it all with the final __remark of, "Remind me to thank Laguna later." And they shared a __couply__ smile. _

___I was turning into a puddle of mush by the mere action._

___And then, "Hey Squall, you want to come with me and jog?"_

___We saw them enter the elevator and disappear from view._

___Laguna and I remained where we are until our legs were capable of functioning again. I heard him heave a sigh, and when I turned to look at him, his face was glowing and there was a light bulb almost tangible enough to be seen in above his head._

___"Do you want more action?"_

___---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

___"So here's what we are going to do. You approach from the other side and brush, wait, push __Quisty__ by the arm. Make it forcefully but not quite hitting the 'done it intentionally' mark. __I will brush by Squall. Ready?"_

___The next think I knew I was wearing my own jogging wear and we were panting from all the hurrying we had to do in order for Laguna's plan to work. I must admit that he was fun, what we were doing was fun and I thought the whole situation was fun enough. I saw Laguna's signal and I went to my place. __In our counting..._

___Three... two... one..._

___"It's a bright day today!—"_

___"—__ow__."_

___"__Hn__."_

___"I think so too!"_

___The part A of the plan had been successful and in effect, the four of us stopped altogether. The next part of the plan was courtesy of Laguna._

___"Mind if we jog with you?"_

___The other two looked at each other and resumed jogging, with a slower pace for us to keep up. We went with them in a line and Laguna started __**scary **__conversation._

___Here was why._

___"__Quistis__, you look astoundingly radiant today."_

___Quistis__ looked at him and voicing out her __opinions of his opinions that__ sounded a little bit out of place. _

___"Why, thank you."_

___"Pretty, and may I add, pregnant women look awfully like that. Err, like you."_

___From all the pregnancy discussions, whether they may be jokes or just innocent mentions, I deduced that __Quisty__ was rather afraid of them. She had a tendency to back up from all these talks, and admittedly, she told __Selphie__ and __I__ that she felt pressured by it. Squall was not helping. Instead of coming in to her defense, I supposed he enjoyed these discussions immensely and almost fuel them up._

___"Laguna, sir..."_

___"—Squall had been telling me that you were trying—"_

___That made Squall a hesitant participant in the discussion._

___"—I didn't say that—"_

___"—What?--"_

___"—and maybe you should try more often? I'm really excited about having grandsons."_

___That specific moment, a stone decided to trip __Quistis__. Squall was beside her, who caught her and muttered an audible, "...the baby__.."_

___...Into which I found very __very__very__ for the win._

___"Squall __Leonhart__!"_

___Father and son becoming really alike._

___"I knew it! So are you perhaps, __**finally, **__pregnant?"_

___Quistis__ shot __an__ you-are-so-going-not-to-get-laid-for-a-month look to Squall and calmed herself._

___To Squall, she said, "Why did you say that?"_

___Into which the commander replied, "...to make him shut up." _

___And clearly to no avail._

___To Laguna, __"Sir, Laguna, sadly, no, I am not carrying his child. __Rinoa__, would you like to explain why?"_

___And to me...wait, to me?_

___Uh-oh.__Quistis__ shot me an I-couldn't-quite-put-what-look-was-it-but-it-was-like-a-try-me look and then I gulped._

___"...She wants to get married first before the babies come?"_

___I looked at __Quisty__ and she sent me a reassuring nod. I aced her exam!__ Yes!_

___"Holy balls, no babies before marriage!?" said Laguna, who shot Squall an apologetic look._

___We all looked at Squall for an answer._

___"I'm careful__ whenever__ so I'm fine with it."_

___...HE SAID THAT?!?_

___-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

___So again to say that the jog was eventful was an understatement. It was...nothing could top that. Laguna was a god in disguise, I told you._

___Despite all the infuriating baby talks, the couple still managed to invite us for breakfast in Squall's luxury room. Laguna and I were tired and sweaty, so we both collapsed at the couch once we arrived. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the softness of the couch._

___I awoke at a soft nudge __Quistis__ gave me, and she looked sheepish. She said she was sorry it took them a long time to prepare food blah __blah__blah__, I was groggy until..._

___...there was a smirking...hickey...by the valley of her breasts and my eyes shot wide awake upon seeing them._

___Hickey, what the __eff_

___Luckily, __Quistis__ chose to wake me up first, before she proceeded to wake Laguna. My mind spun around, WHAT WOULD LAGUNA THINK UPON SEEING THAT?!_

___I got the nearest covering thing to me, a book, and smacked it in that smirking hickey._

___"HYNE BLESS ME!"_

___Quistis__ happened to curse with finesse. Would she do something disappointing in her entire life?_

___"__Rinoa__, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_

___It was my turn to look sheepish. I smiled at her, and tried to help her when she was rubbing off the VERY red mark now __lying__ on her chest. What?! It was better than Laguna seeing the smirking hickey!_

___Squall's head popped up from the kitchen and said, "Are you alright?"_

___"I'm fine."_

___Well, clearly she was not. The instructor excused herself and went to the bedroom, probably to change her clothes. Squall followed her, giving me a 'what happened?' look along his way._

___I sank down in my chair and looked at Laguna who was not even bothered by the scream. I sighed. I dropped the book in the desk but not before turning to look at it._

___A baby book._

___HYNE BLESS ME. __AND THEM.__AND ALL OF US._

___"__Rin__, that hurt, but thank you," said __Quistis__ who came back when we were all sitting down the small dining table._

___Laguna, who was still groggy, told us, "What, that's the new trend today? You thank your girl friends for spanking??"_

___Quistis__ and I shared a smile and the former sat on her place. Squall carried their cooked breakfast and sat as well._

___"Sorry, it too__k a long time for us to prepare,__"__ said __Quisty_

___"It was okay—"_

___"__We weren't really good at these things—"_

___"—she was busy ogling at me..." That was Squall._

___"—What??__—"_

___"Oh it's okay __Quistis__, we do __**other**__ things on the kitchen as well, you know, me and his mother—"_

___"Squall!__ Laguna, I wasn't suggesting anything of that sort."_

___"—Kitchen? Sounds like fun!—__" That__ was me._

___"Enough of this already!" said __Quistis__ who was trying to gain control of the situation._

___That shut us all up. But after a good while, Laguna spoke up._

___"You know __Quistis__...I have one little advice for you. Since you're lacking in the cooking department..."_

___We all turned to look at him, the wise among all of us._

___"...then add a little __**spice**__ in your cooking."_

___Very __very__ suave.__ And a very unforgettable breakfast too._

___--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sigh, I would so miss Laguna. He was one of a kind. Honestly, what I wouldn't give to have him as a father-in-law?_

_Surely, Seifer's father had been kind of like that too? Well, maybe not. Then again, maybe yes. Laguna and Squall weren't exactly alike. And that was so lovable about them._

_Quisty was so lucky._

_Aside from having two great men in her life, she didn't have to wake up so early to feed Pup. Hmph._

_...Darn you, Pup. You peed. Very very suave._

_end._

**A/N:** HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS everyone! For the benefit of all, I would spare you from my endless ramblings leaving you a message that you can still give me a gift in the form of a review. It doesn't necessarily need to be wrapped, because any review, except for a flame, would make me smile. HAPPY HOLIDAYS and HAPPY 08!

**A/N2**: By the way in your review, drop a shoutout to Spring's Rose. She has some fics that are NEEDED TO BE POSTED. Come on, help me persuade her!


	18. Chapter 18

Entry 44

Quisty's quarters

10:10 am

Well, well, well if it wasn't me again.

So I tried living an ascetic lifestyle just yesterday when I walked miles from Hell to Balamb back again. Who would have thought that this was the way the non-Hynes punished people, especially people who loved shopping beyond order. Was it my fault that I was that...oh dang, the word escaped my mind just now. Something that starts with the letter, 'n'. I remembered Quistis using that word; she thought Irvine was born to embody the word, whatever she meant. Seriously? I was thinking that she was becoming more of a _Squallistic_—becoming undecipherable in a hieroglyphic sense.

But that was beyond the point, boy, I really loved to ramble. When I got back yesterday, the sight of the elevator was beyond pleasure. It was _orgasmic_. No, the thoughts out of the gutter, it was really that...'OH. ELEVATOR.' I went in, mind you, I went in and I almost didn't fit...

"_Hold your horses, severely injured here, make way!" I shouted._

_One cadet looked dubious while I spoke, made way and asked me, "Is there any help you might need in going to the infirmary, Miss Heartilly?"_

"_No mister, thank you, but I would really appreciate it if you move your a--...just move, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I begged. I begged, okay. If that was not downright ridiculous at all, I would not know what was. Timber's first princess, begging? Headline-worthy indeed._

"_Ugh, I am not feeling comfortable too, if that helps."_

_He gave me an apologetic smile and I suddenly cursed on the fact that my quarters were still on the fourth floor. Fourth floor. Fourth floor. Soon the elevator stopped and people started filling out but then some still came in. At least I was shoved further back, and it took me a good angle on the suddenly-whipping-suit of a man, that stood in front of a lady by the corner end. _

_This man apparently, was flat on his back a while ago, because I saw him in my peripheral vision. Yes, I remembered him. But now, he found a comfortable place standing in front of his girlfriend, at least I assumed, and what, planned to make out? In the crowded elevator?!_

_I thought, "How rude, enjoying the ride and making out. Gross."_

_The floor stopped on the fourth and I laid my head back, without noticing that I was already there. I noticed the lovebirds stepping out, and much of my weariness, frustration, the need to see my boyfriend, aching legs and what not, I unintentionally shouted:_

"_Oh finally! The elevator's not a place to make-out, you young lovers! Get a room, geez!"_

_But upon saying that, everyone looked at me and I felt the whole elevator, the bunk itself and the people in it, stiffened. The two people stopped. Whipping around cautiously, without doubt, to look for me, was a not-so-very-amused-looking Quistis and a deadpanned-with-a-sexy-eyebrow-raised Squall. _

_Oh well, shit._

_I looked back and happily announced, "Here's my floor!" and almost shoved the doors to close._

_I turned to saw them and Quistis had her arms crossed, and Squall looked more bored than ever. _

"_You couldn't be making out," I said sheepishly._

"_Because we weren't," Quistis replied, clearly far from amused. Lovers' quarrel maybe?_

_I was about to speak when Squall interrupted, "Trepe, 6," looked at her uh, concerned? Worried? Lovingly? Sexily? Okay, I don't know. He could be conveying anything, but I guessed it was Squall's look of I-know-you're-mad-but-I-am-really-sorry-let's-make-love-tonight look._

_And so I said, "...That many?"_

_I was merely guessing the 'six'._

_I seriously thought Quistis was going to snap in her, "What?"_

_So I tried to lift up the situation with a, "...number of kids?"_

_And she just gave up and I followed her into her room, momentarily forgetting any sense of privacy and my legs._

"_Look, Quisty, I am so sorry! Seriously, I was just trying to make you smile. I am really sorry," I said._

_She sighed and started, "Rinoa, it was just not good timing. It's not you, it's Squall."_

"_Was that why he was trying to kiss you a while ago?"_

_Quistis eyed me. "He wasn't daring to kiss me."_

"_Daring," I said, clearly amused, "daring was the word. So why was he—"_

"_He was just not into people hearing our conversation."_

"_Unlike some people, I, know."_

_Quistis smiled at me. Maybe she really had a knack of seeing people pitying themselves to make her feel better, which was of course, just another desperate attempt coming from me to point out an imperfection of hers. But no. She was far from being like that._

"_...No Rinoa. I, for one, would not let anyone hear about what we're arguing about. It would be much more okay if you heard us fighting over a strategy in a mission, or a SeeD matter—"_

"_So boring."_

"—_or actually catch us in deer headlights, if you're getting my drift."_

_I looked at her and she went into the bathroom, as she threw me a glance. What would be something worse, that Quistis would prefer us seeing or overhearing than them getting caught trashing each other's mouth?_

"_Let me guess...he left a cold towel in your bed?"_

_From the bathroom, the instructor replied, "One, he's old enough to know that wet towels are not placed in the bed after use and two, we're not sharing a bed so I don't really think about that."_

"_One, so he was really having a bad habit of putting wet towels in bed? And two, don't tell me you haven't experienced that even for once when you sleep with him! And three, don't you wash his sheets?"_

_Quistis Trepe went out from the bathroom, undoubtedly, to confront me. Too many questions, but we all know Quistis, she didn't learn how to back out from a fight._

"_I am not his maid to wash his sheets, I am his..."_

_Or not. I smirked._

_Come on, say it! Say it! Saying that she was his __**girlfriend**__, would have to be so monumental, episodic even because I had never heard her say it! So having to hear THE word, coming out of her perfect lips, would have to be my century wrapped up in a day..._

"_...__**friend**__—"_

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUISTY, YOOOOUUU!"_

_I fell back into the bed laughing because Quistis was so, cute, cute cute cute, oh Hyne, if only I could picture her face and describe her perfectly in that, sly smirk, shy smile, rolling eyes..._

"_Rinoa Heartilly!"_

_In a fit of giggles, I said, "What??"_

_She fell into her bed too and smiled at me. At least I made her laugh. _

"_I am not even going to hear the end of it!"_

"_Why are you...so...shy? Look I am not the type of ex who kills my ex's happiness," I said with a throaty laugh. _

"_...I don't know. It just feels weird," she said, biting her lip and closing her eyes for a moment._

_I sat up from the bed and patted her tummy, in an effort to check if it was still flat. She slapped my hand away and sat up as well, laughing at my antics._

"_After all of this time?"_

"_You're making it sound like we're married for fifty years. We're not that old."_

"_He's not, but you are!" And I stuck my tongue at her._

"_But seriously," I started more serious this time, "you are like married for fifty years."_

_The beautiful blonde looked at me idly and asked, almost quietly, "We are?"_

_Into which I replied, "Yes. Promise. Swear from the bottom of my heart, and that makes you adorable. You click in so many ways, it's almost impossible. Doesn't it fascinate you how he thinks you just have the perfect waist curve to lock his arms with?"_

"_...He said that?"_

_I stood up in front of her and kneeled, all the while telling her that, "Don't let him know you know. I threatened to send him a cup of Pup's urine if he didn't answer when I first asked, and he threatened me to send Seifer away if I told you. So please?"_

_Quistis feigned being thoughtful and grinned. "What was the question?"_

"_And I am not letting you more than you know, sorry!"_

"_Seifer exile...not bad."_

"_QUISTTTTYYY!!"_

_It was turn to her laugh. Into which I made a complete fool of myself by hugging her legs tight beyond belief, in an act of begging. _

"_I get it, I get it! Okay! I am not that bad," she said while making her way into her bathroom again. _

_I sighed and fell back to her bed. I smiled despite myself; if only they could look at themselves and see how much..._

"_Rin, I don't wash his sheets okay. Laundry room should serve its purpose for all times."_

_I sat up from the bed again, watching her from her bathroom mirror. So I wasn't still keen on giving up in knowing what they fought about._

"_Yeah, who knows what erm, biological substances that dried from out there..."_

"_..Hyne, you're too impossible. And stubborn, and obnoxious and obstinate.."_

_And then she threw a blue whiff at me. I took a while to examine it and saw that it was a dress. I was not finished on my scrutiny, on how incredibly low-cut the dress was when she flung another, then another, and then another until I ended up having seven different dresses of different styles and of different colors on both of my hands. _

"_Hostile, aren't we?"_

"_No, help me to pick one of those. What to wear?"_

_She said, putting her hands on her hips and looking at me thoughtfully. And then it clicked._

"_...You were fighting about these?" I could not believe myself. Such an...achievement. Who would have thought they could fight over a dress?_

"_Yes, because he wanted to wear one," said Quistis, her words reeking of sarcasm._

"_So he has realized he is more beautiful than you are. Really, why?" I inquired._

"_Well, he said yes on an impromptu meeting with the Deiling officers tonight, and by tonight it meant, three hours and forty minutes, without even asking me first. Rationally speaking, it would have been alright if I knew about it earlier, but no, he told me just an hour ago."_

_Well, I must have looked like half of an idiot on what she said when I asked, "So you're like...his date?"_

_Quistis performed her infamous eye twitch. "If you want to put it that way, yes. But by date, I guess it should entail having to ask first your prospect of a date before really saying you have one, yes?"_

_And I performed, "...oh." That was what I called the fish stunt._

"_...And so I got piqued."_

"_...Can you use much more ordinary language? What the hell does 'pique' mean??"_

"_It's not pronounced that way—"_

"—_so you got __**mad**__, then?" I finished for her._

"_Yes. Then, he told me I would still look fabulous wrapped up in garbage bags. Not exactly a compliment, I say,"  
Quistis said with a motion of her index finger swaying left and right, as if to say no._

"_Eew. At least he didn't call you a personified Balamb segregation scheme, and to avoid that, we exclude this green and black dress," I said wisely, with a bob of my head and dropping off the Flanel creation._

"_...He called me a cancer cell once..." _

_I heard Quistis from the bathroom, with thoughts such as 'what the hell does cancer cell look like, or at least colored like?' and, 'what the hell, cancer cell?'._

"_...Fan-tas-tic. Why?" I replied, while I shuffled the clothes in my arms for a closer look. I felt like I was in Project Runway, or something._

"_Because I was growing on him and he doesn't know a cure."_

_I laughed at Squall's mental image saying that to Quistis, probably sprawled in the bed after a long night or in the morning after, or just blurting it out to her randomly while he was doing some paperwork._

"_A-do-rable. Therefore, let's eliminate this fleshy thingy..."_

"_...Men and their chivalrous ways." She came out of the bathroom, wearing a fit black dress that reached up above her thighs, with a not-so-low V-neckline that showed a lot of skin on her back. I would have suggested a shawl, but whatever, she looked fabulous and who cares about that shawl?_

_I came up to her and dusted the hem, took off the clip from her hair which flowed like waves since she held it in a half bun, and wow, I had never felt so close to a garbage bag or cancer cell level of beauty until that moment in my life._

_She smiled at me, and I smiled at her, in reply, "...That's why we love them."_

_Quistis came back to the bathroom to examine herself in the mirror when I cleaned up the rest of her dresses, folding them as neat as possible, considering she was obsessive-compulsive when it came to well...her life._

_Just as then, I told her, "And yes, you really look fabulous even in a garbage bag."_

Oh well. She took a lot of her time in the bathroom after that, deciding what to do with her hair or make-up. Quistis was the cutest thing ever whenever she fussed about her appearance, because she never tried hard, _ever_, to look beautiful. She knew how to make herself beautiful even with a garbage bag indeed.

And of course the night, or the pre-night, ended with Squall knocking on her door by five fifty-five and trying hard not to look hungry, or astonished? Or floored? Smitten? In love? I didn't really know but that was his look of, now-I-am-not-really-sorry-I-am-hoping-we-make-love-tonight look. I was pretty sure. And then they hit it off.

Well, for me, the arrival of Deiling officials meant tequilas, parties and dancing for the next few days. This was not the end of it. Define excited? Me.

N...narcissistic. Yes, that was the word!

You know you love me,

Rinoa

**A/N: The Quall fandom is so dead. WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE?! I know I have been gone for a loooooong time, but I am really sorry. School became hell. And yes, this story is about to be finished. Two more chapters then I'm off. But we, as in Spring's Rose and I, have something cooking, so watch out for that! Don't leave us here! You know I am a Quall fan, always have, always will! Reviews to make me happy, please? For a glamorous comeback, yes? I love you all!**


End file.
